PLEASE SAVE ME
by Macchiato Chwang
Summary: Byun Baekhyun hanya pelajar biasa yang berharap harinya berjalan dengan lancar, namun semuanya berubah saat Park Chanyeol pengusaha kaya mencuri ciuman pertamanya. Another Chanbaek Story..
1. Prolog

PLEASE SAVE ME

Cast :

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Disclaimer :

I don't own the character but the story is me

Macchiato Chwang Proudly Present

...

Please Save Me ~ Character

Baekhyun begitu menikmati waktu sendirinya mengitari pusat perbelanjaan di kota Seoul bukan hobinya, namun pemuda bermarga Byun itu begitu menikmati kegiatannya sekarang. Yah sesekali membolos bukan hal salah menurutnya. Mata pelajaran Sejarah memang tidak begitu ia sukai, buat apa mempelajari masa lalu bukankah kita hidup dimasa sekarang. Tidak penting pikir Baekhyun.

Pemuda mungil itu merasa jenuh dengan kehidupannya. Melakukan hal yang sama setiap hari, bertemu dengan orang yang sama terkadang membuatnya merasa muak. Tapi jauh didalam hatinya Baekhyun berharap semuanya berjalan lancar hingga ia bertemu dengan orang tuanya kembali.

Baekhyun tinggal bersama paman dan bibinya juga saudara kembar non identiknya yang seorang perempuan cantik bernama Byun Yejin. Orang tua mereka terlalu sibuk mengurusi business yang bermasalah diluar negeri.

Terkadang Baekhyun merasa iri dengan kakaknya, Yejin tumbuh menjadi gadis remaja yang cantik dan pintar sedangkan dirinya hanya seperti kebanyakan pria muda lainnya biasa saja. Paman dan bibinya begitu menyayangi Yejin juga kedua orang tuanya. Setiap kali mereka menelpon pasti Yejin lah yang akan ditanyakan pertama kali. Menyebalkan!!

...

Berbeda dengan Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol lelaki berumur 25 tahun itu memiliki kehidupan yang seratus delapan puluh derajat terbalik dengan Baekhyun, tenang saja ia tidak memiliki hobi bersenang-senang berlebihan, pria Park itu lebih memilih bercinta dengan lembar kertas diatas meja kerjanya.

Park Chanyeol tipe pria workaholic. Track recordnya dibidang business tidak ada yang meragukan, kerajaan business yang ia bentuk bukan hanya mengusai Korea dan sekitarnya bahkan Asia hingga pasar Eropa juga Amerika. Park Chanyeol bukan sukses sendirian itu tidak mungkin ia tergolong masih sangat muda, semua kekayaannya bukan juga berasal dari orang tuanya meskipun orang tua Chanyeol juga berasal dari kalangan berada, Chanyeol meraih sukses bersama teman-temannya. Namun pria bermarga Park itu tetap berada ditempat paling atas piramida.

Park Chanyeol tidak memiliki kekasih dalam artian serius, dia sering berkencan. Jajaran model papan atas Korea kerap menjadi teman kencannya bukan kencan berlebihan seperti one night stand hanya berdampingan untuk menghadiri pesta dansa yang diadakan perusahaan atau koleganya.

...

Tampaknya takdir sedang bermain-main dengan kedua insan tersebut, menautkan benang merah tak kasat mata pada jari kelingking mereka. Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol kedua orang yang bahkan tidak saling mengenal sebelumnya.

...

A/N : Well ini baru pengenalan characternya, aku harap kalian meluangkan waktu untuk membaca random fic ini. Tema ceritanya sudah umum aku harap kelanjutannya tidak membosankan jika kalian membacanya, last thank you...

Sincerely,

Macchiato Chwang


	2. First Kiss

PLEASE SAVE ME

Character :

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Byun Yejin

Disclaimer :

I don't the character but the story is mine

...

Macchiato Chwang proudly present

First chapter - First Kiss

...

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Baekhyun membolos pelajaran hanya untuk berjalan-jalan mengitari pusat perbelanjaan. Namun kali ini alasannya bukan karena ia tidak menyukai pelajaran sejarah, melainkan orang tuanya.

Pemuda mungil itu menerima telpon dari orang tuanya tepat sebelum jam pelajaran terakhir dimulai. Biasanya kita akan bahagia bila orang tua menghubungi namun sepertinya hal itu tidak berlaku untuk seorang Byun Baekhyun, dirinya bahkan lupa kapan terakhir ia merasa bahagia menerima kabar dari orang tuanya.

Bukan berarti Baekhyun memiliki hubungan yang buruk dengan kedua orang tuanya hanya saja pemuda mungil itu merasa sedikit kesal sekaligus kecewa. Ibu dan ayahnya akan selalu mengatakan padanya untuk tidak merepotkan kakak kembar non identiknya Byun Yejin dan paman mereka. Dari sisi Baekhyun dia merasa dirinya hanya beban saat terus menerus diingatkan tentang hal itu.

Baekhyun menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya sepertinya memang tepat ia memerlukan waktu untuk dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun memelankan langkahnya ketika pupil matanya tidak sengaja menatap kerumunan orang di luar cafe dengan nama EXODUS.

Bukan karena interior cafe ataupun banyaknya tamu yang datang bisa dibilang cafe tersebut sepi hanya ada seorang pria tinggi dan seorang wanita dengan rambut pirang. Memangnya apa yang menarik dari kedua orang tersebut.

Namun Baekhyun membawa langkah kakinya menyelip diantara kerumunan orang - orang. Oh bersyukurlah pada tubuhnya yang mungil.

Dua orang tersebut tampak sedang berdebat hampir bisa dikatakan bertengkar. Wanita berambut pirang itu tampak begitu marah hingga menunjuk-nunjuk lelaki tersebut dengan tidak sopannya entah apa yang mereka perbicangkan, sementara kerumunan orang diluar cafe tampak berbisik tidak jelas sesekali Baekhyun mendengar kalimat seperti wah wanita itu tidak sayang nyawanya atau wanita itu pasti kucing bernyawa sembilan.

Baekhyun merasa heran tidak ada pelayan cafe atau petugas keamanan yang berniat melerai mereka. Pemuda mungil itu memfokuskan pandangannya pada si pemuda tinggi dengan surai kemerahan, ia merasa pemuda tinggi tersebut terlalu santai menyikapi sikap kasar wanita pirang itu.

Entah bagaimana saat pemuda tinggi itu menangkap tatapan mata Baekhyun saat dirinya melihat kearah luar cafe, yah pandangan mata mereka bertemu namun tak satupun diantara mereka yang berniat memutuskan acara tatap menatap tersebut. Keduanya seolah dapat membaca arti tatapan mata mereka...

 _siapa kau???_

 _apa???_

 _aku perlu bantuanmu.._

 _apa???_

 _jangan beranjak sedikitpun dari tempatmu berdiri..._

 _apa??? hei tunggu..._

Pemuda tinggi itu masih menatap Baekhyun kali ini dengan sorot ketegasan mengabaikan setiap celotehan tidak penting wanita dihadapannya. Bunyi kursi yg terdorong kebelakang seolah menjadi lonceng peringatan bagi Baekhyun untuk segera pergi namun sorot mata tegas itu membuatnya terdiam kaku.

Baekhyun tidak sadar bahwa si pemuda tinggi itu sampai dihadapannya, menggenggam tangannya erat lalu menarik Baekhyun mendekati si wanita pirang mengabaikan suara riuh diluar cafe.

Baekhyun merasa terhipnotis, pikirannya kosong membiarkan pemuda itu bertindak sekehendak hati. Bahkan hingga kalimat yang dapat menjungkir balikkan dunianya keluar ia masih terdiam.

"Byun Baekhyun dia kekasihku sekarang..." Baekhyun masih tidak dapat mencerna semuanya.

"Apa!!! Jangan berbohong Park kau tidak punya pengalaman tertarik dengan laki-laki.." Wanita pirang itu berteriak hingga wajahnya memerah.

"Seulgi-ssi tidak perlu pengalaman untuk tertarik pada seseorang. Tapi baiklah jika kau tidak percaya..." Pemuda tinggi yang dipanggil Park itu seolah membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung. Ia kembali menatap Baekhyun kali ini bukan hanya sorot tegas tapi juga intimidasi. Senyum separuh disudut bibirnya seolah menjelaskan apapun tindakan yang dilakukan selanjutnya bukan hal yang menyenangkan untuk Baekhyun.

Byun Baekhyun menarik napas dalam mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Dia berniat membalikkan tubuhnya namun pemuda Park lebih cepat hanya sepersekian detik Baekhyun sudah berada dalam pelukan erat pemuda tinggi tersebut. Napasnya menerpa telinga Barkhyun sekali lagi membuatnya menjadi patung lilin sempurna.

"Turuti semua yang ku katakan, jangan mencoba melawan atau kau akan menyesal!!!" bisik pemuda itu sangat lirih sebelum mengecup telinga Baekhyun, menghembuskan napas hangatnya lalu menjauhkan tubuh mereka.

Tubuh Baekhyun merinding namun juga menegang, hanya satu kalimat yang berputar dikepala kosongnya.

 _'gila!! ini pelecehan seksual!! ini benar-benar pelecehan!!!'_

Alih - alih mengangkat tangannya untuk menampar pemuda itu Baekhyun justru menatap iris pemuda Park yang menghipnotisnya. Ia bepikir semuanya sudah selesai namun Pemuda Park justru menarik tengkuknya memberikan kecupan beberapa kali sebelum melumat bibir tipis Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Baekhyun berusaha mendorong pemuda tinggi itu namun kalimat ancaman berdengung dibenaknya. Mereka benar - benar mengabaikan keberadaan orang - orang sekitar, menutup telinga saat pekikan tidak percaya.

 _'Ciuman pertamaku!! Lelaki brengsek!!!'_ maki Baekhyun dalam hatinya.

"Kau percaya sekarang??? Jika tidak itu sama sekali buka urusanku..." Ucapnya datar.

"Kau lelaki bajingan Park!!!" Umpat Seulgi si wanita pirang, ia sempat mengacungkan jari tengahnya sebelum meninggalkan cafe dengan kemarahan dan rasa sakit hati.

"Terserah, thanks atas pujiannya..." Pemuda Park justru terkekeh sebelum memberikan tatapan tajamnya keluar cafe. Orang - orang yang tadinya berkumpul dengan segera membubarkan dirinya.

 _Pertunjukan sudah usai pergi jika masih ingin merasakan hari esok'_

Seperti itulah jika diterjemahkan. Mungkin bagi kumpulan orang tersebut pertunjukan sudah selesai namun tidak untuk Byun Baekhyun. Pertunjukan baru saja dimulai.

Now story is begin.

...

A/N : Hai Macchiato back dengan chapter pertama. Aku harap ini tidak membosankan meskipun tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasi dalam pikiranku. sulit menuangkan dalam kalimat untuk pemula sepertiku. Aku mengetiknya dari ponsel tolong dimaklumi jika banyak typo.

Thank you very much for review, fav juga follownya.

With Love Macchiato Chwang


	3. Who Are You

PLEASE SAVE ME

Cast :

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Disclaimer :

I don't own the character but the story is mine

...

Macciato Chwang proudly present

...

Second Chapter - Who Are You

\--

Baekhyun masih terdiam, memilih menatap pemandangan diluar yang dirasanya lebih baik dibandingkan dengan pemuda Park. Ratusan pertanyaan berputar dikepalanya. Namun akhirnya hanya satu yang membuatnya merasa lemah.

 _'Mengapa aku diam saja dengan perlakuannya???'_

Baekhyun tidak peduli entah kemana mobil super sport yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui merknya itu melaju kemana.

"Kau tidak ingin bertanya???" pemuda Park memutuskan memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Apa?? apa maksudmu melakukan semua ini?? aku... aku..." Dirinya memiliki banyak pertanyaan dipikirannya namun tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengungkapkan. Byun Baekhyun terlalu bodoh hanya untuk memilih kosa kata.

"Aku tidak punya maksud apapun, jika itu yang ingin kau tau." Jawaban yang sangat tidak memuaskan.

"Itu ciuman pertamaku." bisik Baekhyun lirih sembari menundukkan kepalanya antara marah, malu, dan menyesal.

"Maaf... Kau ingin menamparku??" Balasnya tak kalah lirih.

 _'ia aku benar - benar ingin menamparmu dan memberi beberapa pukulan. Kau lelaki sialan yang melecehkanku...'_

Baekhyun ingin menyemburkan kemarahannya namun pada akhirnya dia hanya terdiam. Apa gunanya?? ciuman pertamanya tidak akan kembali. Faktanya pria disampingnya sudah melakukan pelecehan. Sungguh Baekhyun ingin mendaratkan kepalan tangannya namun entah mengapa disatu sisi dirinya merasa enggan.

Pemuda bermarga Park akhirnya memutuskan menepi ke pinggir. Ia menatap Baekhyun beberapa saat sebelum tertawa pelan. Bukan tawa sinis.

"Jika kau ingin memukul ku maaf saja aku tidak mengizinkan." sekali lagi ia tertawa, Baekhyun tidak merasa ada hal yang lucu.

"Bagaimana jika aku memiliki satu hutang padamu, kau boleh meminta apapun." Baekhyun menoleh sementara pemuda Park mengulurkan tangannya mengacak surai Baekhyun yang menghasilkan dengusan protes.

"Kau lucu sekali Baekhyun-ah." Panggilan yang tidak sopan menurut si pemuda mungil. Mereka baru saja bertemu dan susfix itu terlalu akrab untuk digunakan.

"Bagaimana kau tahu nama ku??" Hal itu baru saja terlintas dikepalanya. Mereka tidak saling mengenal tapi pemuda Park bahkan menyebutkan namanya saat di cafe tadi.

"Name tag dibaju seragammu. Ku tebak kau sedang membolos." Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya merasa malu.

"Park Chanyeol, kau bisa memanggil ku Chanyeol, Chan atau Yeol juga tidak apa-apa." Pemuda Park yang baru saja mengenalkan dirinya meraih tangan kanan Baekhyun.

"Tapi kau lebih tua dan kita baru saja bertemu. Itu tidak sopan." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak suka formalitas, tidak masalah untukku meskipun kita baru kenal." Bohong, Park Chanyeol pembohong besar. Semuanya terbalik dengan apa yang ia ucapkan. Dia tidak suka orang yang baru dikenalnya memanggilnya tanpa sapaan hormat tapi dia merasa Byun Baekhyun adalah pengecualian.

 _'Tapi itu masalah untukku Park Chanyeol.'_

"Terserah kau saja aku tidak peduli." Baekhyun mengendikkan bahunya acuh.

"Baekhyun dengar, aku berhutang padamu kau bisa menagihnya kapanpun." Park Chanyeol meremas pundak Baekhyun pelan, nada suaranya berubah menjadi serius dan tatapan matanya menajam. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan ia tidak bisa membantah Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kembali meraih tangan Baekhyun menyisipkan kertas berisi sebuah alamat. sementara si pemuda mungil hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Datang ke alamat itu untuk menagihnya." Park Chanyeol menjawab tatapan penuh tanya si mungil.

"Ehm.. sudah selesai bukan, kita tidak punya urusan lagi." Sungguh Baekhyun tidak tahan bersama Chanyeol, aura lelaki itu membuatnya tidak dapat berpikir jernih. Dirinya hanya bisa mengangguk jika berhadapan dengan Park Chanyeol orang yang bahkan baru ia temui.

"Katakan dimana tempat tinggalmu. Aku akan mengantarmu." Baekhyun menyebutkan alamat rumahnya. Tidak ada gunanya mendebat Park Chanyeol dia tidak akan bisa.

Namun diam-diam Baekhyun meremas kertas dalam genggamannya. Ya kertas yang berisi alamat yang baru saja diberikan oleh Park Chanyeol.

 _'Seolah aku akan meminta bantuanmu saja. Aku tidak membutuhkannya Park Chanyeol...'_

Byun Baekhyun boleh saja berpikir seperti itu namun siapa yang tahu masa depan begitu takdir memutuskan untuk turut campur. Yah jika saat itu terjadi ucapkan saja selamat tinggal pada pemikirannya saat ini.

...

Hari - hari Baekhyun berjalan seperti biasanya. Sama seperti sebelum ia bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol.

Sudah sebulan berlalu sejak kejadian di cafe EXODUS. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk melupakan semuanya. Dirinya tidak peduli dengan hutang yang pemuda Park katakan. Tentu saja Baekhyun tidak membutuhkannya. Sebagai gantinya ia tidak pernah membolos lagi meskipun itu saat mata pelajaran sejarah. Menghapal nama manusia purba ribuan kali lebih baik dibandingkan mengalami pelecehan seksual.

Semua berjalan dengan lancar menurut Baekhyun namun makan malam hari ini terasa lebih hening. Tidak ada celotehan bibinya yang menanyakan tentang sekolah kakaknya. Kakaknya juga lebih banyak diam biasanya Yejin akan membanggakan tentang sekolahnya. Byun Yejin bersekolah di XO senior high school salah satu sekolah favorite yang begitu populer tempat siswa kaya dan pintar berkumpul sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bersekolah di SMA biasa.

"Baekhyun-ah paman ingin bicara penting." Baekhyun menoleh sedikit terkejut tidak biasanya pamannya bicara hal penting padanya. Mereka akan berbicara dengan Yejin kakak kembarnya.

"Ada apa paman??" Tanya Baekhyun. Perasaannya sedikit tidak enak sekarang.

"Ini masalah perusahaan..." Paman Kim menjeda kalimatnya seolah ingin melihat reaksi Baekhyun, tentu saja Baekhyun lebih kaget lagi. Oh ayolah apalagi mengenai perusahaan.

"Perusahaan sedang dalam masa sulit. Salah satu manager membawa pergi uang perusahaan dalam jumlah besar dan entah bagaimana para investor dan pemegang saham mengetahui hal itu. Mereka mengancam akan menarik investasi mereka. Jika hal yang lebih buruk terjadi, rumah ini mungkin akan disita."

Baekhyun merasa sangat terkejut, ia bergantian menatap paman dan bibinya serta Yejin namun mereka hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana dengan ayah dan ibu?? Apa mereka sudah tahu??" Tanya Baekhyun berusaha menjaga nada suaranya agar tidak bergetar.

"Ia mereka tahu tapi mereka tidak bisa membantu keadaan disana juga tidak lebih baik Baek. Kami sudah berusaha meyakinkan para investor juga mencoba meminjam uang tapi bank tidak memberi pinjaman mengingat keadaan perusahaan tidak mungkin dapat mengembalikannya." Baekhyun melihat Yejin mengepalkan tangannya, wajahnya sudah penuh dengan air mata.

"Aku masih ingin sekolah Baek, aku ingin mengejar impianku, dan aku masih ingin tinggal di rumah ini. Baekhyun kau anak laki - laki dikeluarga ini. Tolong carilah jalan keluar." Yejin menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan menuntut sekaligus minta tolong.

"Bagaimana denganmu?? Kau sering membanggakan teman - teman kayamu mintalah bantuan pada mereka." Baekhyun tahu sekarang bukan saatnya untuk mengeluarkan sisi kekanakan tapi ia bisa apa, dirinya hanya anak SMA yang tidak mengerti apapun masalah perusahaan hanya karena ia lelaki toh selama ini semua hal diperuntukkan untuk Yejin.

"Baek jangan kekanakan seperti itu." Bibinya menegur Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak bisa membantu apapun." Baekhyun beranjak menuju kamarnya lalu membanting pintu. ia perlu waktu untuk berpikir meski tahu tidak ada yang bisa dirinya lakukan. Baekhyun tidak punya teman dari keluarga kaya seperti kakaknya. Apa yang bisa diharapkan darinya.

...

 _"Bagaimana jika aku memiliki satu hutang padamu... Kau bisa meminta apapun.."_

 _"Kau bisa menagihnya kapanpun..."_

 _"Datang ke alamat itu untuk menagihnya."_

...

Bekhyun terbangun dipagi berikutnya dengan keadaan yang lebih buruk dibandingkan kemarin. Kepalanya berdenyut pusing namun ia masih ingat mengenai mimpinya semalam. Dia bermimpi mengenai kejadian sebulan lalu saat dia bertemu Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun bergegas bangun mengabaikan denyutan dikepalanya ia meraih seragam sekolahnya, lalu kemudian tas sekolahnya namun nihil. Pada akhirnya Baekhyun mencari kertas tersebut, kertas yang berisi alamat yang Chanyeol berikan. Kertas tak berharga yang ia remas saat itu. Oh mungkin takdir tengah menertawainya sekarang.

Harapan terakhirnya dilaci meja, Baekhyun yakin dia hanya meremas kertas itu tidak membuangnya. Yaa kertas lusuh itu ada disana. Baekhyun merasa lega sedikit mungkin ada jalan untuk keluarganya bertahan.

Baekhyun bergegas mandi dan berganti pakaian dengan cepat, mengabaikan sarapan yang tersaji dimeja makan. Dia bahkan lupa jika kepalanya masih berdenyut sakit.

Baekhyun boleh saja lupa semua itu namun Baekhyun seharusnya tidak lupa satu hal. Berdoa dalam hatinya. Berdoa semoga Park Chanyeol tidak melupakan ucapannya.

...

Byun Bekhyun menatap kertas ditangannya juga gedung pencakar langit berhalaman luas didepannya. Tulisan EMPIRE dengan lambang burung Phoenix berdiri dengan begitu angkuh di atap gedung.

Baekhyun yakin dirinya tidak salah membaca alamat yang tertulis. Lelaki mungil itu berpikir positif, bukankah bagus jika Chanyeol bekerja di perusahaan besar, jadi ia bisa meminjam uang pada lelaki tinggi itu.

"Aku ingin bertemu Park Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun tanpa basa basi begitu sampai di meja reseptionis. Sedangkan si wanita dibalik meja hanya menatapnya dengan sangsi. Tatapan itu jelas tatapan menghina namun Baekhyun memilih mengabaikannya.

Semua orang yang dia jumpai menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sama. Mungkin karena Baekhyun memilih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya. Mungkin juga karena rambutnya yang tidak tertata rapi.

"Apa kau sudah membuat janji terlebih dahulu??" tanya si wanita bername tag Hyun J. Lee tersebut.

"Tidak..." jawab Baekhyun pelan tersadar kemana percakapan mereka akan berujung.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak bisa menemuinya. Tolong keluar sebelum aku memanggil petugas keamanan." Ucapnya angkuh.

"Tunggu, Chanyeol bilang aku bisa menemuinya kapanpun atau kau bisa menghubunginya dulu." Baekhyun tidak akan menyerah dengan mudah.

"Keluar sekarang gelandangan!!" maki wanita lainnya bukan wanita dengan nama Hyun J. Lee wanita ini bahkan tampak lebih angkuh.

"PARK CHANYEOL!!!" Teriak Baekhyun pada akhirnya. Sontak semua orang di lobi menatapanya seperti orang gila sebelum petugas keamanan menyeretnya dengan kasar.

...

Mereka payah jika berpikir seorang Byun Baekhyun akan menyerah. Yah Baekhyun memilih berdiri di luar gedung meskipun sebentar lagi akan memasuki musim dingin. Mengabaikan kepalanya yang terus berdenyuk juga semilir angin yang menusuk.

Baekhyun tahu petugas keamanan menatapnya beberapa kali awalnya tatapan membunuh karena ia membuat keributan namun seiring berputarnya jarum jam tatapan itu berubah menjadi kasihan. Namun ia tidak memiliki hak apapun untuk membiarkan seseorang masuk apalagi untuk menemui seorang Park Chanyeol. Ingat dirinya hanya petugas keamanan biasa.

Ini hampir tiga jam Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya nyaris ambruk saat mobil mewah bercat hitam berhenti didepan petugas keamanan. Si petugas segera menggeser tempatnya. Baekhyun melihat dengan jelas dari dalam gedung seorang Park Chanyeol dan beberapa orang berjas hitam mengikutinya dibelakang.

Baekhyun berusaha berteriak dengan keras agar Chanyeol menoleh kearahnya namun bibirnya yang dingin menyulitkannya ditambah dengan sakit dikepalanya.

"Park Chanyeol!!!"

"Chanyeol!!!"

 _'Chanyeol-ah...'_

 _'Chan...'_

 _'Chan... Jebalyo...'_

Awalnya panggilan itu dapat keluar, panggilan berikutnya lebih lirih. Yang berikutnya hanya dapat Baekhyun sampaikan dalam hatinya dan tatapan matanya begitu juga panggilan yang berikutnya.

Baekhyun berharap tatapan mereka akan bertemu sama seperti di cafe EXODUS sebulan lalu. Baekhyun harap Chanyeol mengerti hanya dengan tatapan sama seperti waktu itu tapi sekarang Park Chanyeol bahkan tidak menangkap tatapan matanya.

Harapan Baekhyun terasa sia-sia saat Chanyeol masuk kedalam mobil.

 _'Lupakan saja Byun dia tidak melihatmu.. Kau terlalu lemah hanya sekedar untuk memanggilnya.. Apa yang kau harapkan jika Chanyeol akan terus menangkap tatapanmu seperti waktu itu ...'_

TBC

...

A/N : Ahai Macchi back bawa new chapter. Macchi benar-benar mengucapkan terima kasih untuk review, fav juga follownya. Serius gax nyangka klw random fic ini akan mendapat respon. Harap maklum jika ada typo, aku ngetik dari ponsel. Untuk chap ini lebih panjang dari chap sebelumnya kkkkkkk. Macchi baca semua reviewnya thanks bgt krn sudah berbaik hati ninggalin jejak yaa..

Sincerely,

Macchiato Chwang


	4. Who Are You Part 2

PLEASE SAVE ME

Cast :

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Disclaimer :

I don't own the character but the story is mine

Macchiato Chwang Proudly Present

...

Third Chapter - Who Are You

...

Baekhyun masih berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya. Ia tidak bisa menyerah sekarang. Ia membawa langkahnya mendekati mobil hitam tersebut masih ada waktu.

...

Sopir mobil mewah tersebut mengernyitkan dahinya ketika mendengar perintah berhenti saat hendak menyalakan mesin mobil hitam itu dari sang tuan muda. Ia mengira-ngira apa dirinya memiliki kesalahan. Rasanya tidak, namun jika menurut tuan muda itu iya maka tamatlah riwayatnya.

"Apa saya melakukan hal yang salah tuan muda Park?" ucap si sopir ragu. Park Chanyeol tampak enggan menjawab pertanyaan tidak penting dari sopirnya. Mengabaikan tatapan memohon dari sopir tersebut. Sebaliknya ia justru menepuk pundak lelaki yang duduk didepannya.

"Chen, kau hadiri pertemuan itu sendiri aku memiliki urusan lain." Park Chanyeol jelas berbicara padanya namun kilatan matanya justru menatap kearah luar.

"Tapi Presdir..." Ucapan Chen terpotong begitu Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tajam seolah tidak memberikan ruang untuk membantah pada asistennya itu.

"Yesung hyung kau ikut aku." Chanyeol membanting pintu mobil setelah mengucapkan perintah pada Kim Yesung lelaki yang duduk disebelahnya. Sementara pria yang dipanggil Yesung hanya mengendikkan bahunya saat Chen menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya sebelum mengikuti Chanyeol keluar dari mobil.

...

Park Chanyeol menajamkan pandangannya, memastikan seseorang yang berusaha berjalan kearahnya adalah sosok tersebut.

Ia beranjak dengan cepat menghampiri sosok tersebut mengabaikan tatapan penuh tanya dan pekikan pelan dari orang-orang yang berada disekitar gedung pencakar langit tersebut.

"Baekhyun..." Baekhyun tidak bisa mendeskripsikan rasa lega yang membuncah didadanya. Rasa lega yang sangat saat Park Chanyeol sekali lagi menghampirinya. Baekhyun tidak peduli apakah pria tinggi tersebut mendengar jeritan hatinya atau menangkap pandangannya seperti saat itu. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli yang terpenting Chanyeol berdiri dihadapannya.

"Chan..." bisik Baekhyun begitu lirih. Tubuhnya nyaris terjatuh jika saja Chanyeol tidak menangkapnya dengan cepat, membawa si mungil kedalam pelukan eratnya. Sekali lagi mengabaikan jeritan tertahan dari mereka yang menyaksikan seolah sebuah pelukan dari Park Chanyeol di depan Gedung Empire Park untuk seorang pria muda berseragam sekolah adalah drama terbaik abad ini.

Park Chanyeol maupun Byun Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengerti arti dari pelukan tersebut. Jelas bukan rasa rindu dari keduanya karena Baekhyun melewati harinya seperti biasa begitu juga dengan Chanyeol. Entahlah mereka hanya tau jika mereka perlu untuk melakukannya.

 _'hangat... menenangkan...'_

Itu suara hati Baekhyun, Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya perlahan lalu memberi tatapan tajam kepada orang - orang disekitar mereka. Tatapan Chanyeol kembali melembut, tangannya menyentuh pipi Baekhyun. Pria tinggi tersebut terkesiap pipi Baekhyun begitu dingin, wajahnya tampak pucat dan bibirnya hampir membiru.

Dengan sigap ia melepaskan jas hitamnya, memakaikan pada Baekhyun.

"Bodoh..." Kata pertama yang Chanyeol ucapkan begitu keduanya selesai dengan drama pelukan tersebut.

"Maaf Chan..." Baekhyun tidak mengerti untuk apa permintaan maaf yang ia lontarkan. Ia jelas tidak salah.

"Kenapa tidak langsung menemuiku. Berapa lama kau menunggu diluar seperti orang bodoh hah???" Semburan khawatir dan kemarahan Park Chanyeol menjadi satu.

 _'Mereka tidak mengizinkanku menemuimu...'_

Baekhyun tertawa dalam hatinya. Merasa jengkel sekaligus marah. Ia ingin meneriakkan kalimat itu didepan pria Park namun itu tidak akan membantu apapun. Tapi Chanyeol lebih dari paham tentang hal itu sesuatu yang Baekhyun harus syukuri mungkin.

"Aku mengerti Baek, ayo masuk atau kita akan membeku disini." Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya menuntunnya masuk kembali kedalam gedung.

...

Oh anggaplah Baekhyun kekanakan begitu melihat kedua wanita reseptionis yang merendahkannya menatap dirinya dengan pandangan terkejut sebelum membungkuk begitu pula dengan setiap orang yang mereka lewati. Baekhyun bahkan sempat mengacungkan jari tengahnya kepada kedua wanita itu.

"Jangan membiasakan diri seperti itu Baekhyun." Chanyeol menegurnya pelan saat mereka berada didalam lift. Chanyeol menekan angka 30 dengan tangannya yang bebas sementara tangannya yang lain masih menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memandang takjub setiap hal yang dilihatnya dilantai 30 hingga seorang wanita cantik menyapa mereka, menyapa Park Chanyeol lebih tepatnya namun Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Mereka berbicara beberapa saat sebelum Chanyeol kembali menarik tanggannya menuju sebuah ruangan yang luas.

"Wah... Apa ini ruang kerjamu Chan??? Jabatanmu pasti tinggi Chan..." Baekhyun sepenuhnya melupakan drama diantara mereka sebelumnya. Baekhyun mungkin saja akan lupa dengan tujuannya menemui si pria Park.

"Duduk Baek..." Baekhyun mengingatnya sekarang tujuannya datang menemui Park Chanyeol dan itu membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Baekhyun duduk di sopa hitam sementara seorang pria lainnya yang sedari tadi tidak ia sadari keberadaanya tetap berdiri disamping Chanyeol. Baekhyun terlalu sibuk dengan Park Chanyeol.

Iris baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan gelisah berusaha menebak apa yang Chanyeol pikirkan dan bagaimana ia akan mengutarakan niatnya.

"Chan aku ingin menagih hutangmu, saat itu kau bilang aku bisa meminta apapun dan kapanpun..." Baekhyun berhasil menyelesaikan kalimat panjang tersebut tanpa jeda. Namun kegugupan tampak jelas ketika ia jemarinya meremas ujung seragam yang ia kenakan. Hal - hal kecil itu tak luput dari tatapan tajam Chanyeol.

Semenit yang berangsur menjadi lima menit saat Park Chanyeol tak kunjung memberikan tanggapan. Membiarkan semua keheningan yang begitu memuakkan bagi Baekhyun menguasai.

Baekhyun lebih dari tau dan paham dirinya tampak seperti pengemis didepan seorang Park Chanyeol tapi Baekhyun tidak punya pilihan.

"Aku ingin meminjam uang..." Oh bukan hanya pengemis mungkin dalam hati Chanyeol memakinya dengan sebutan murahan, tidak tau malu atau apapun.

"Berapa???" Chanyeol akhirnya memberi tanggapan dengan begitu datar dan dingin.

Iris kelam Chanyeol yang selalu menatapnya sebelum ini sekarang berpaling. Byun Baekhyun hanya seorang pelajar tak tau malu yang meminjam uang pada lelaki yang tidak dikenalnya untuk apa seorang Park Chanyeol harus menatapnya.

Baekhyun ingin menangis sekarang tidak ia sudah menangis. Pipinya mungkin sudah basah namun ia berusaha untuk tidak terisak. Dirinya tidak boleh lebih memalukan dari ini.

" Yesung hyung kau boleh keluar, aku akan memanggil hyung nanti." Pria yang dipanggil Yesung tersebut tidak menjawab, ia hanya membungkukkan badannya sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dalam suasana yang dingin.

Baekhyun menanti dalam hatinya. Menanti makian dan umpatan seperti apa yang akan Chanyeol berikan atau mungkin lebih dari itu.

Chanyeol berlutut di depan Baekhyun yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. Dalam hati Baekhyun masih tidak mengerti dengan tindakan Chanyeol. Lalu ketika tangan besar Chanyeol menyentuh pipinya Baekhyun paham apa yang akan menantinya.

 _ahh Chanyeol akan menamparku sekarang... Sekali dua kali bukan masalah..._

Baekhyun menatap tepat iris kelam Chanyeol, menarik napas pelan sebelum memejamkan matanya seolah mempersiapkan diri menerima tamparan kuat Chanyeol.

Ia tidak merasakannya, Byun Baekhyun tidak merasakan pipinya perih melainkan sentuhan lembut yang berusaha menghapus air matanya.

"Buka matamu Baek..." bisik Chanyeol. Baekhyun memberanikan diri mengerjapkan matanya.

Ia terkejut begitu melihat wajah Chanyeol begitu dekat dengannya. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidak memundurkan kepalanya. Menatap Chanyeol dengan jarak sedekat ini terasa menyenangkan sekarang. Seseorang sudah memberitahu bukan jika Park Chanyeol benar - benar tampan. Baekhyun mengakuinya sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu di EXODUS Cafe.

"Chaann..." Baekhyun tak kalah berbisik, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan atau apa yang harus ia ucapkan sekarang.

"Berapa Baek??? Berapa banyak yang kau butuhkan???" Park Chanyeol belum beranjak dari posisinya.

"Sepuluh juta won tidak lima juta won saja.." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya tak yakin dengan ucapannya. Baekhyun bahkan menghitung dengan jarinya dan itu membuat Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. Faktanya Byun Baekhyun memang tidak tahu berapa nominal yang ia butuhkan untuk membantu pamannya.

Chanyeol mengusap surai Baekhyun lembut. Sebelum melepaskan ikatan tali sepatu Baekhyun. Mengenggam kedua kaki si mungil kemudian menaikkannya keatas sopa.

Apa ini??? Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengerti pemikiran Park Chanyeol. Sesaat ia menjadi dingin, datar dan tak tersentuh namun berikutnya ia begitu lembut, begitu manusiawi.

"Arasseo Baek jangan menghitung lagi. Sekarang tidurlah Baek..." ucap Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya.

Sekali lagi Baekhyun tidak tahu maksud ucapan Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol belum mengatakan persetujuannya dengan jelas tapi meminta dirinya untuk tidur. Omong kosong macam apa ini. Tiba - tiba Baekhyun merasa takut sekarang. Apa peran yang Chanyeol mainkan saat ini, malaikat baik hati atau iblis dengan tameng ketulusan???

Park Chanyeol sama sekali tidak dapat Baekhyun mengerti...

...

Hai i'm back.. Aku berusaha mengetik lebih panjang tapi gagal.. Ini mungkin masih banyak typo aku harap permaklumannya. Aku suka review kalian, hehehehe itu buat aku semangat untuk mengetik kelanjutan random fic ini. Thanks so much untuk review, fav dan follownya. See you soon..

With Love,

Macchiato Chwang


	5. Angel or Devil

PLEASE SAVE ME

Cast :

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Disclaimer :

I don't own the character but the story is mine

Macchiato Chwang proudly pesent

...

Fourth chap - Angel or Devil

...

Byun Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya, masih setengah tersadar. Tubuhnya masih enggan bergerak namun pikirannya seolah menuntutnya untuk tersadar.

"Kau tidak bisa membantu bocah itu Park!" Entah suara siapa Baekhyun mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Hyung bercanda? Hyung hanya perlu melakukan semua yang sudah ku atur dan aku tidak minta pendapatmu hyung." Baekhyun tahu suara berat itu milik Park Chanyeol tapi apa yang mereka perdebatkan? Ah tentu saja bantuan untuknya.

"Usaha keluarga Byun tidak tertolong. Jika kau keras kepala untuk membantunya berapa banyak dana yang harus keluar? Perusahaanmu bisa rugi Park!" Suara menghardik itu membuat Baekhyun tersentak. Namun ia menahan rasa penasarannya membiarkan tubuhnya tetap terbaring nyaman disofa ruang kerja Park Chanyeol.

Tentu saja Chanyeol tahu benar akan hal itu jika dirinya kemungkinan besar akan mengalami kerugian jika membantu si pria mungil. Namun Chanyeol hanya tertawa, tawa mengejek lebih tepatnya. Entah itu ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri atau pria dengan surai winter dihadapannya.

"Karena itu Yesung hyung aku menyuruhmu menggunakan uang pribadiku untuk suntikan dana bukan uang perusahaan. Hyung bisa mengatur hal seperti tanpa perlu dijelaskan lagi." Baekhyun masih setia mencuri dengar pembicaraan kedua lelaki tersebut.

"Pikirkan lagi tentang kerugianmu Park. Kau bisa jatuh miskin!" Pria bernama Yesung, seorang yang sudah Chanyeol anggap seperti kakak sekaligus seseorang yang menjadi pengacara pribadi Park Chanyeol tetap berusaha mengubah keputusan Chanyeol untuk membantu Baekhyun.

"Jangan melewati batas hyung sebaiknya kau tahu tempatmu. " Chanyeol berucap datar namun penuh dengan penekanan. Siapapun akan sadar untuk tidak membantah seorang Park Chanyeol.

...

Byun Baekhyun diam - diam meremas seragam sekolahnya. Pria mungil itu kembali ragu akan keputusannya. Bagaimana jika Chanyeol benar - benar jatuh miskin setelah membantunya? Ia tidak ingin menyeret pria Park kedalam kubungan lumpur juga. Tapi tidak seorangpun yang bersedia membantunya. Baekhyun ingin membatalkan semua permintaannya, mengatakan pada Chanyeol untuk tidak membantunya. Mengatakan pada pria tinggi itu bahwa keluarganya akan baik - baik saja meski kenyataannya tidak seperti itu. Namun Baekhyun menyerah pada sisi iblisnya. Dia mengabaikan sisi malaikatnya. Ya dia memilih untuk egois menutup mata dan telinganya. Memutuskan mengabaikan perdebatan yang mulai hening, mengabaikan sisi malaikat dikepalanya yang terus mengutuk tentang betapa egoisnya dia hingga menyeret orang lain dalam kesusahan. Yaa Byun Baekhyun tidak peduli jika Park Chanyeol akan jatuh miskin dikemudian hari karena membantunya. Namun pipi si mungil yang basah tentu tidak berbohong. Bagaimana hatinya begitu sakit dengan keputusan egoisnya.

 _'Maaf Chan...'_

Kali ini Byun Baekhyun memutuskan menutup matanya. Yaah tertidur lagi mengabaikan jeritan dikepalanya juga dihatinya.

Bukan hanya Baekhyun yang mencuri dengar, kebenarannya pria dengan senyum kotak yang aneh dibalik pintu ruangan Park Chanyeol juga melakukannya. Pria itu tertawa tanpa suara, senyum sinis dan mengejek semua omong kosong yang didengarnya. Seorang Park Chanyeol yang dingin dan datar bersedia membantu orang lain sepertinya dunia akan terbalik. Adakah yang lebih menggelikan dari hal ini, ahh tentu saja Park Chanyeol yang akan jatuh miskin hanya karena kehilangan beberapa receh dari kantong pribadinya.

Si pria kotak ingin tertawa keras tentu saja hanya dalam hatinya. Kerajaan bisnis Park Chanyeol diberi nama Empire bukan hanya bualan kosong, tapi Kim Yesung justru menyebutkan kata miskin, dia jadi ragu tentang gelar dan pendidikan tinggi pria itu. Park Chanyeol tidak akan runtuh dengan mudah bahkan jika dunia runtuh sebaliknya pria Park akan membuat orang - orang terjatuh bersamanya.

...

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan saat merasakan usapan lembut dipipinya.

 _'ahh tangan Park Chanyeol...'_

"Bangun Baek, ini sudah menjelang malam." Tangan pria tinggi itu masih setia mengusap pipi si mungil.

"eungghh..." Baekhyun hanya membalas dengan gumaman pelan, masih berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

Tak disangka Park Chanyeol membalasnya dengan ciuman disudut bibir si mungil, kecupan lebih tepatnya. Byun Baekhyun sontak terkejut, ia bergegas mengambil posisi duduk. Gerak refleksnya membuat Chanyeol tertawa pelan.

 _'Apa itu tadi???? Ciuman kedua kami???'_

Sekali lagi Park Chanyeol hanya tertawa namun kali ini lebih keras. "Sudah Baek jangan dipikirkan lagi. Kau bahkan sampai tidak sadar perutmu berbunyi."

Sialan Baekhyun mengucapkan sumpah serapah dalam hatinya. Oh ayolah setelah meminta bantuan dengan tidak tahu malu sekarang perut sialannya juga minta diisi.

"Baek... Hei, tidak masalah. Lapar itu manusiawi." Tentu saja lapar manusiawi siapapun tahu hal sekecil itu namun si mungil sepertinya terlanjur malu. Ia tetap menundukkan kepalanya menghindari tatapan mata Chanyeol.

Park Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun memaksa si mungil untuk menatapnya. "Nah begini lebih baik. Kau ingin makan sesuatu Baek??"

"Pasta..." Oh terkutuklah bibir tanpa saringan Byun Baekhyun. Ucapannya tidak sinkron dengan rasa malunya. Rasanya ia ingin menghilang saja, pergi dari hadapan Park Chanyeol secepatnya.

"Aku akan pulang sekarang." cicit Baekhyun pelan. Park Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Tangannya mengusak surai si mungil yang kembali menghasilkan gumaman protes tak jelas.

"Kita makan dulu, kau ingin pasta bukan?? Setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu pulang bagaimana??"

"Uhh tidak jadi Chan, aku akan langsung pulang.." Baekhyun boleh saja berkata tidak namun perutnya yang kembali berbunyi lebih jujur.

"Hei sudah Baek. Kita pergi sekarang, jangan membuat dirimu lebih malu lagi nanti." Nada suara Chanyeol terdengar bercanda.

Baekhyun tidak mengajukan bantahan lagi, untuk apa jika perutnya terus berbunyi. Ia memilih mengikuti langkah kaki Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol menarik tangannya hingga mereka sejajar, membawa si mungil dalam rangkulannya setelah memakaikan jas hitamnya.

"Lain kali berpakaian dengan hangat jika ingin keluar, ini hampir musim dingin Baek." Chanyeol menasehatinya dengan lembut. Sorot mata khawatir tampak saat ia mengucapkan kalimatnya.

"Aku mengerti Chan." Baekhyun mengucapkannya dengan gugup namun hatinya menghangat. Pria tinggi itu mengeratkan rangkulannya sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya. Park Chanyeol seperti malaikat dalam hidup Byun Baekhyun yang memuakkan.

...

Baekhyun kembali melemparkan tatapan kagum, sorot mata yang sama ketika dirinya memasuki ruangan Park Chanyeol siang tadi. Yah restaurant yang baru saja mereka datangi begitu mewah tentu saja sesuai dengan selera seorang Park Chanyeol _fine dinning restaurant._ _Viva Polo_ nama restaurant yang mereka kunjungi restaurant italia dengan design yang mengaggumkan. Baekhyun tidak dapat menghentikan decak kagumnya begitu mereka dipersilakan duduk disalah satu meja.

Jelas sekali tamu yang lain menatap mereka terkejut namun Baekhyun tidak mendengar satupun cibiran. Tentu saja seorang tidak bisa memasuki _fine dinning restaurant_ hanya dengan seragam sekolah dan jas hitam yang terlampir sembarangan. Baekhyun tahu aturan dasar seperti itu namun seorang receptionis cantik mempersilakan mereka masuk begitu saja. Park Chanyeol jelas alasannya mungkin mereka mengenal Park Chanyeol.

"Kau ingin memesan apa Baek??" Suara berat itu membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Samakan saja denganmu." Baekhyun berujar singkat, sungguh dirinya begitu enggan membaca daftar menu yang berbahasa inggris. Ia tahu mengenai makanan italia namun penjelasan dalam bahasa inggris membuatnya pusing. Ia tidak menyukai bahasa Ratu Elizabeth itu.

Baekhyun kembali memandangi sekelilingnya mengabaikan Chanyeol yang entah memesan hidangan apa untuknya, hingga suara berat pria tinggi itu kembali mengambil atensinya. "Ceritakan tentangmu Baek." Park Chanyeol berbohong, ia tahu dengan jelas tentang keluarga Byun dari laporan Yesung pengacaranya. Namun mendengar dari bibir mungil Baekhyun terdengar lebih memuaskan.

"Apa yang ingin kau tahu Chan??" Baekhyun menopang dagu dengan satu tangannya.

"Apa saja, aku bersedia mendengarnya." Pria Park melihat dengan jelas tatapan si mungil yang menerawang, pikirannya seolah tidak pada tempatnya.

"Aku memiliki seorang kakak kembar non identik, ia gadis yang cantik." Ada begitu macam perasaan yang terpantul dalam binaran onxy itu, kagum, iri, sedih mungkin juga kecewa. Pria Park terdiam menunggu Baekhyun meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Byun Yejin, gadis yang pintar dan pandai bergaul. Keluarga kami begitu menyayanginya. Ahh Yejin bersekolah di _XO_ Senior High School, kau tahu sekolah itu?? Sekolah impian semua murid di negeri ini." Tatapan kecewa itu semakin nampak jelas, benar Baekhyun kecewa bukan pada Yejin atau keluarganya tapi pada dirinya sendiri.

"Baek, sudah..." Baekhyun mengabaikan ucapan Chanyeol sebelum meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Orang tua kami tinggal di luar negeri, London lebih tepatnya. Ada beberapa masalah ah bukan Chan ada banyak masalah disana sehingga mereka tidak bisa membawa kami atau pulang ke Korea, Kami tinggal dengan paman dan bibi, Mereka bertindak penuh sebagai wali kami." Byun Baekhyun menghela napas dalam tanpa sadar bahwa cairan bening menetes dipipi pucatnya. Dia menjadi begitu menyedihkan dihadapan Park Chanyeol dan itu melukai harga dirinya.

"Paman dan bibi begitu bangga pada Yejin, kakakku juga banyak memiliki teman keren." Si mungil tidak ingin terlihat iri dengan semua yang dimiliki kakaknya namun kalimat - kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya seolah membenarkan rasa iri yang terpatri disudut hatinya.

Park Chanyeol masih terdiam, enggan menunjukkan reaksi namun tatapannya menunjukkan sesuatu yang berbeda. Mereka bahkan mengabaikan pramusaji yang menghidangkan makanan hingga kalimat berikutnya membuat pertahanan diri Chanyeol berada diambang batas.

"Dan itu membuatku muak dengan hidup ku Chan." Kalimat itu benar - benar lirih bahkan nyaris tak terdengar jika sedikit saja perhatian Chanyeol pada hal lain.

Emosi abu - abu menguasai dirinya begitu saja. Ia bahkan tidak tahu mengapa untaian cerita si mungil mengoyak pertahanannya dengan mudah. Park Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun, menggenggamnya dengan erat sebelum kalimat sinting mengalir lancar dari bibirnya, "Kau ingin tinggal denganku Baek?? Aku bisa bertindak sebagai walimu."

Park Chanyeol mungkin benar malaikat dalam hidup memuakkan Byun Baekhyun namun sama seperti malaikat yang tak tersentuh, Park Chanyeol juga seperti itu. Dalam hatinya ia enggan memiliki hubungan apapun dengannya namun jika berhadapan langsung dengan pria Park, ia menjadi pihak yang kalah telak. Byun Baekhyun hanya terlalu takut jika suatu saat nanti Chanyeol menjadi pusat rotasi kehidupannya. Byun Baekhyun tahu hal itu sangat mungkin terjadi dalam waktu yang singkat jika mereka tetap bertemu entah dengan alasan apapun. Ia tidak ingin bergantung pada Pria tinggi itu, terlalu takut jika hari esok Chanyeol akan menghilang. Terlalu takut untuk menggenggam tangan seorang Park Chanyeol dalam kehidupan memuakkan Byun Baekhyun.

...

Hai... I'm back with new chapter, masih adakah yang menunggu random fic ini??? seriously thank you very much untuk semua yang readers yang berbaik hati memberikan review, follow dan favorite.

With Love,

Macchiato Chwang


	6. Something Called Pride

PLEASE SAVE ME

Cast :

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Disclaimer :

I don't own the character but the story is mine

Macchiato Chwang proudly present

...

Fifth Chap - Something Called Pride

...

"Tidak!" Ucap Byun Baekhyun dengan nada tegas. Jawaban yang keluar dari bibirnya saat menanggapi kalimat sinting pria Park itu.

Pertama kalinya setelah mengenal Baekhyun, Chanyeol melihat tatapan mata tak terbantahkan itu. Suara tegas yang mengalun dari bibir si mungil seketika meruntuhkan emosi abu - abu yang sempat tersesat dihatinya. Itu melukai harga diri seorang Park Chanyeol yang tidak pernah ditolak namun yang dia tidak tahu bahwa harga diri Byun Baekhyun lebih terluka.

"Aku tidak semenyedihkan itu hingga memerlukan tempat untuk melarikan diri." Ya Byun Baekhyun tidak ingin seperti pengemis walaupun kenyataannya dirinya telah mengemis uang pada pria Park.

Pria tinggi itu segera melepas genggaman tangannya dari si mungil. Tatapan lembut yang tersaji sebelumnya berubah menjadi datar dan dingin menampilkan sosok Chanyeol yang biasanya begitu angkuh dihadapan orang lain. Sedikit _\- banyak -_ Baekhyun merasa menyesal dengan jawabannya. Jika dia tidak bisa memiliki apapun yang diinginkannnya setidaknya ia masih menjaga harga dirinya setinggi Mount Everest.

"Baiklah semua keputusan ada ditanganmu Baekhyun. Aku tidak akan memaksa apapun. Makanlah, setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Mereka berdua berakhir menyantap hidangan dalam keheningan yang menyedihkan setidaknya bagi Baekhyun.

...

Suasana di dalam mobil begitu hening. Byun Baekhyun lebih memilih mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Park Chanyeol begitu fokus untuk menyetir. Mungkin lelaki itu bahkan tidak menganggap keberadaan si mungil.

"Kita sudah sampai." Ucapnya singkat. Lelaki tinggi itu tidak ingin repot hanya untuk sekedar menatap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melepas seatbeltnya, memberanikan diri meraih tangan Chanyeol yang masih memegang stir kemudi dengan erat. "Terimakasih Chan dan selamat tinggal." Park Chanyeol tidak menatapnya bahkan hingga Baekhyun menghilang dibalik gerbang rumahnya.

Mungkin ini pertemuan terakhirnya dengan si pria tinggi. Dalam hati si mungil perasaan bersalah itu tetap ada, ia tidak seharusnya menolak tawaran Chanyeol dengan begitu angkuh seolah ia tidak memerlukan bantuan dari orang lain walaupun kenyataannya berbanding terbalik. Baekhyun sadar seharusnya ia menolak dengan lebih halus dan memberi sedikit penjelasan. Byun Baekhyun seperti membohongi dirinya sendiri, alasan sebenarnya bukan karena ia tidak ingin terlihat menyedihkan ia hanya terlalu takut bergantung pada Park Chanyeol. Paling tidak si mungil berhasil menyelamatkan harga dirinya seperti itu kan? Seharusnya seperti itu.

...

Suasana sarapan pagi keluarga Byun terasa lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan sebelumnya. Baekhyun bisa menebak penyebabnya, apalagi jika bukan tentang perusahaan. Mungkin Chanyeol sudah memenuhi ucapannya untuk memberikan suntikan dana pada perusahaan pamannya.

"Yejin-ah bagaimana sekolahmu?" Bibi byun menatap Byun Yejin dengan pandangan berbinar.

"Tentu saja baik bi, aku mendapat hasil tes terbaik dikelas untuk ujian tengah semester." Yejin menunjukkan senyum manisnya begitu mengingat pencapaiannya dalam ujian kali ini.

"Paman bangga padamu Yejin-ah. Baekhyun-ah, kau harus mencontoh Yejin. Perbaiki nilai ujianmu diakhir semester nanti." Paman Byun mengalihkan pandangannya pada si mungil yang terlihat sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Byun Baekhyun terlihat tidak ingin terlibat dengan pembicaraan apapun. Dia sudah sangat hapal dengan topik yang pasti dibahas. Siapa lagi jika bukan Byun Yejin dan semua prestasinya. Baekhyun bukannya iri dengan keberhasilan kakaknya. Ya Baekhyun hanya bosan. Benar ia tahu dirinya bosan bukan iri.

"Dan, kabar baik lainnya, perusahaan sudah mendapat suntikan dana. Kita semua bisa tetap tinggal di rumah ini." Paman Byun melanjutkan ucapannya tanpa berniat memendengar tanggapan Baekhyun.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana mungkin hal tersebut bisa terjadi? bibi pikir kita semua akan berakhir." Byun Baekhyun merasa lebih muak lagi dengan sandiwara ini. Ia yakin pamannya sudah memberitahu kabar ini kemarin. Seolah mereka hanya menunjukkannya didepan dirinya.

"Ini pasti karena Yejin begitu diberkati." Mereka semua tertawa mendengar jawaban paman Byun, yaa semua kecuali Byun Baekhyun.

Sialan, bahkan dia merendahkan harga dirinya untuk mengemis dihadapan Park Chanyeol. Bahkan jika itu belum cukup Baekhyun bahkan berencana menekuk lututnya didepan pria Park kemarin. Tapi pagi berikutnya pamannya justru berbicara omong kosong tentang Yejin yang diberkati. Bukan Yejin tapi Byun Baekhyun yang nyaris kehilangan harga dirinya, jika memang diberkati harusnya Byun Baekhyun bukan Byun Yejin.

Baekhyun ingin mengatakan semuanya. Berteriak dihadapan paman dan bibinya juga Yejin tentang bagaimana ia nyaris beku dan tak sadarkan diri demi suntikan dana sialan itu. Tapi Baekhyun membiarkan semuanya berlalu begitu saja. Memilih menyelesaikan sarapannya lebih awal dan mengucapkan salam tanpa minat yang tentu saja menghasilkan teguran keras dari bibinya namun diabaikannya. Baekhyun terlalu malas mendengar lebih banyak omong kosong.

...

Si mungil memasuki gerbang sekolahnya dengan perasaan tercekik. Ia tidak begitu menyukai sekolahnya namun ia tidak bisa mengatakan hal itu begitu saja. Terlalu kekanakan, Baekhyun menyadarinya.

Hanya beberapa langkah dari gerbang sekolahnya, si mungil memilih berbalik mengabaikan tatapan heran dari teman - temannya.

 _'Park Chanyeol sialan, berhentilah membuatku merasa bersalah...'_

 _'Berhenti memberi tatapan dingin itu..'_

Byun Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya hingga nyaris berlari. Ia berakhir lagi di tempat yang sama seperti kemarin. Di depan gedung pencakar langit EMPIRE. Si mungil tidak tahu mengapa ia kembali ke tempat itu, seolah hatinya memiliki keputusan tersendiri tanpa melibatkan pikirannya dan kakinya melangkah begitu saja.

 _'Byun Baekhyun bodoh... Untuk apa kau kemari eoh???'_

 _'Berharap saja kau bisa menemuinya lagi...'_

 _'Tidak tahu malu setelah menolak bantuannya dengan angkuh, sekarang apa lagi yang kau harapkan byun???'_

Sekelebat pemikiran buruk itu silih berganti singgah. Untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun merasa begitu menyesal atas tindakannya. Bahkan jika sekarang ia merasa harga dirinya terselamatkan, untuk apa semua itu jika dalam hatinya masih dipenuhi pergulatan.

"Bodoh!" umpat Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Tapi Byun Baekhyun tetap Byun Baekhyun, keras kepala mungkin akan menjadi nama tengahnya. Si mungil memutuskan kembali memasuki EMPIRE Building, kembali mengabaikan tatapan mencemoh orang-orang. Dia menghampiri meja reseption dengan pandangan percaya diri meskipun dalam hatinya masih diselimuti keraguan. Baekhyun hanya tahu bahwa dirinya perlu bertemu Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun butuh bicara dengan pria tinggi itu.

"Selamat pagi nona, saya ingin bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun mengucapkannya tanpa basa - basi. Wanita dibalik meja itu menoleh, Baekhyun masih mengingatnya. Reseptionis yang sama seperti kemarin bedanya jika kemarin wanita itu memberi tatapan merendahkan padanya kali ini senyum profesional yang tersaji disudut bibirnya.

"Maaf tuan Byun, Tuan Park sedang tidak berada ditempat." Wah Baekhyun merasa kagum, reseptionis itu bahkan tahu namanya dan menjawab pertanyaannya dengan bahasa formal. Namun jawaban itu seketika membuat dirinya kecewa.

"Kemana?" Tanya si mungil. Tatapan kecewa tampak begitu jelas.

"Maaf kami tidak bisa memberitahu keberadaan tuan Park kepada sembarangan orang." Sekali lagi Baekhyun merasa dihempaskan lebih dalam. Benar memangnya siapa dirinya hingga ia berhak mengetahui keberadaan seorang Park Chanyeol? Byun Baekhyun hanya random people yang kebetulan mengenal Chanyeol yang dengan keberuntungannya jika dibantu oleh Chanyeol. Jika inncident pencurian first kiss tidak dihitung.

Byun Baekhyun hanya tidak tahu, kebenarannya hampir semua orang di dalam gedung tersebut tidak mengetahui keberadaan Park Chanyeol. Tidak berada ditempat hanyalah alasan yang diberikan kepada orang luar.

"Terima Kasih nona Hyun J. Lee." Baekhyun mengucapkannya dengan setengah hati lalu pergi tanpa menunggu balasan.

...

 _'Sialan dimana sebenarnya kau Chan??'_

Baru kemarin mereka melewati hari bersama. Baekhyun masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana Chanyeol melepas ikatan tali sepatunya, saat Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya, juga tatapan lembut yang kemudian menghilang dalam sekejap karena jawaban angkuh yang keluar dari bibirnya, lalu pagi berikutnya Park Chanyeol menghilang begitu saja.

"Jadi kemarin benar - benar ucapan selamat tinggal?" Baekhyun bergumam pelan, denyutan nyeri begitu terasa disudut hatinya.

 _'Selamat tinggal Chanyeol.. Terima kasih.. Annyeong..'_

...

Entah sudah berapa waktu terlewati semenjak pertemuan terakhir mereka. Baekhyun tidak ingin mengingatnya. Baekhyun hanya merasa tidak perlu untuk berkubang dalam penyesalan terlalu lama. Mungkin pertemuan mereka hanya kebetulan, mereka hanya dua orang yang tersesat dalam roda perputaran, Baekhyun dengan segala rasa muaknya dan Chanyeol dengan segala pikiran dan sikap tak terbaca.

"Baek, boleh aku masuk?" Suara ketukan pintu diikuti suara kakaknya terdengar mengalun merdu ditelinga si mungil.

"Tentu, masuk saja Yejin-ah." Baekhyun memang tidak pernah memanggil kakak kembar non identiknya dengan panggilan nuna.

"Ada apa Yejin-ah?"

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengatakan ini, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin bercerita. Paman dan bibi terlalu tua untuk mendengar ini jadi..." Oh ayolah ini terlalu berbelit - belit bagi Baekhyun. Mereka juga tidak sedekat itu untuk berbagi cerita tapi Baekhyun lebih memilih diam menunggu apa yang akan diucapkan kakaknya.

"Aku bertemu seseorang di sekolah, dia tinggi, tampan dan telinganya sedikit lebar. Aku bertemu dengannya di ruang Kepala Sekolah." Byun Yejin menjeda kalimatnya seolah menunggu tanggapan Baekhyun.

"Kau kagum atau menyukainya?" ucap Baekhyun langsung keinti pembicaraan.

"Yeoksi uri Baekhyun. Ya aku pikir seperti itu, dia memiliki tatapan mata tajam. Kami berbincang beberapa saat, dia banyak bertanya tentang kegiatan siswa di _XO High School_. Kau tahu Baek kami bahkan sempat berkenalan walaupun aku tidak sempat bertanya untuk apa dia ingin mengetahui tentang _XO High School_." Yejin tersenyum lebar mengingat pertemuannya dengan orang itu.

"Siapa dia?" Baekhyun sebenarnya merasa orang yang dimaksud Yejin sama dengan seseorang yang ada dalam pikirannya namun hatinya menolak dengan tegas. Banyak. orang yang memiliki ciri - ciri umum seperti itu.

"Chanyeol. Ia bilang namanya Park Chanyeol." Sekali lagi dunia Byun Baekhyun runtuh meninggalkan goresan menyakitkan.

 _'Ah seperti ini akhirnya.. Park Chanyeol dan Byun Yejin..'_

Pertama kalinya Baekhyun ingin mengakui dirinya iri dengan Yejin. Meskipun kenyataannya Park Chanyeol dan Byun Yejin tidak lebih dari bertukar nama. Untuk Byun Baekhyun setiap orang yang mengenal kakaknya pasti merasa tertarik pada gadis itu. Mungkin Park Chanyeol juga begitu tidak ada pengecualian.

 _'Memang kau siapa Byun Baekhyun sampai berhak merasa sakit.. Kau hanya random people..'_

...

Holla Macchi is back. Masih adakah yang menunggu random pict ini??

Oh yaa untuk readernim yang minta diperpanjang, maav karena belum bisa macchi penuhi permintaannya. macchi ngetik dari ponsel harap permaklumannya yaa.

Oh ya Maav juga karena tisak mention readernim satu persatu tapi macchi baca semua review dan itu buat macchi semangat. special buat _deppsoohh_ Thanks so much buat kata" penyemangatnya. Untuk semua readernim thank you very much #hug

Last one, Apa reader ingin fic ini tetap update selama bulan puasa atau tidak? mungkin chapter selanjutnya belum ada mature content well kalau hug and kiss tidak masuk hitungan.

Selamat menjalankan puasa bagi readernim yang merayakan.

With Love,

Macchiato Chwang


	7. Just Two Of Us

PLEASE SAVE ME

Cast :

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Disclaimer :

I don't own the character but the story is mine

Macchiato Chwang proudly present

...

Sixth chap : Just Two Of Us

...

Byun Baekhyun memutuskannya setelah beberapa hari pembicaraan atau lebih tepatnya curhatan hati Byun Yejin. Dia tidak akan mengalah kali ini. Tidak setelah semua yang ia lalui dan setelah semua yang dimiliki Yejin. Park Chanyeol bukan miliknya juga bukan milik Byun Yejin hanya dengan sekali pertukaran nama. Tapi bisakah kali ini ia egois? Tidak Baekhyun sepenuhnya sadar ia tidak menyukai pria tinggi itu, rasa posesif dan tidak rela muncul murni karena rasa iri dengan kakak kembarnya. Sebab Baekhyun dengan jelas tahu bahwa setiap orang akan memilih Yejin dibandingkan dengannya. Tapi bisakah Park Chanyeol adalah sebuah pengecualian? Walaupun hatinya berbisik sebaliknya.

Dengan tekad yang penuh Baekhyun mengetuk pintu kamar kakaknya. Sekali ini ia ia tidak mengalah walau sebenarnya Byun Baekhyun memang tidak mengalah, Yejin mengalahkannya. Ia akan membuat semuanya jelas. "Nuna boleh aku masuk? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Ucap si mungil lugas sesaat setelah mengetuk pintu kamar kakaknya.

"Masuklah Baek." Terdengar seruan dari dalam, Byun Baekhyun masuk dengan langkah yang mantap. Sesaat pandangannya menyapu setiap sudut kamar kakaknya. Nuansa putih dengan degradasi merah muda begitu mendominasi. Miniatur icon terkenal dunia juga tampak berjejer disamping meja belajar kakaknya, Menara Eiffel, Menara miring Pisa, Colosseum, entah apalagi ia hanya melihatnya sekilas. Dideretan meja belajar beberapa novel terjemahan juga kamus besar _oxford_ yang entah tebalnya berapa senti. Byun Baekhyun sungguh tidak tertarik. Ia sudah bilang sebelumnya bukan, dirinya tidak menyukai bahasa negeri ratu Elizabeth itu.

"Ada apa Baek? Tidak biasanya kau kemari." Mereka berdua jarang berkunjung. Tidak ada alasan untuk saling mengunjungi walaupun mereka berada ditingkat yang sama. Belajar bersama seharusnya menjadi alasan yang bagus namun Yejin tidak akan pernah membantu Baekhyun belajar dan Baekhyun tidak sudi meminta bantuan kakaknya.

"Mengenai pembicaraan kita beberapa waktu lalu." Byun Baekhyun memulai pembicaraan.

"Park Chanyeol maksudmu?" Yejin mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Benar. Aku mengenalnya, orang yang kau bilang tampan dan kau kagumi itu aku mengenalnya." Byun Baekhyun menatap tepat iris kakaknya dengan sorot meyakinkan.

Diluar dugaan si mungil, Yejin justru tertawa terbahak seolah dirinya melemparkan lelucon yang begitu menggelikan. "Astaga Baek aku tidak tahu ternyata kau memiliki selera humor yang baik. Kita seharusnya lebih sering bercanda."

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda nuna. Aku memang mengenalnya." Si mungil mengepalkan tangannya menahan emosi yang tiba-tiba menguasainya entah darimana. Memangnya ada yang salah jika ia mengenal pria dengan marga Park yang dibicarakan kakaknya tempo lalu.

"Tidak, orang yang kau kenal pasti berbeda dengan yang aku maksud. Lagipula nama Chanyeol begitu pasaran di negeri ini. Kau tidak mungkin mengenalnya Baek. Chanyeol yang ku maksud adalah pria dengan tinggi lebih dari seratus delapan puluh senti mungkin, rahang tegas, telinga lebar dan tentu saja wajah yang serupa dengan pahatan dewa Yunani." Yejin mengatakannya seolah Baekhyun tidak pantas mengenal orang yang begitu rupawan. Hanya sekilas tapi Baekhyun tahu sudut bibir Yejin sempat melengkung naik dan nada bicara yang digunakannya, sebutlah Baekhyun sensitif karena ditelinganya suara Yejin terdengar mencemoh.

"Benar Chanyeol yang kau bicarakan dan Chanyeol yang ku kenal adalah orang yang sama. Lalu ada yang salah jika aku memang mengenalnya? Bukan hanya nuna yang berhak mengenal seseorang yang serupa dengan pahatan dewa Yunani." Baekhyun meninggikan nada bicaranya sekaligus mengikuti perumpamaan kakaknya.

"Kenapa kau meninggikan suaramu? Aku tidak mengatakan kau tidak berhak tapi tidak mungkin untukmu mengenalnya. Kau memiliki bukti? Lalu apa poin dari pembicaraan ini?" Yejin mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. Sesungguhnya gadis itu memang tidak pernah bersahabat dengan kata sabar.

"Aku juga mengaguminya bahkan aku mengenalnya lebih awal daripada nuna. Kami melewati banyak hal. Selamat malam Byun Yejin." Baekhyun pergi tanpa menunggu balasan kakaknya. Benar - benar tipikal si mungil. Setidaknya ia sudah menjelaskan secara tersirat keinginannya tentang pria Park dan Yejin dengan otak pintarnya pasti mudah memahami perkataan Baekhyun.

 _"Baek kau pasti salah karena Park Chanyeol yang aku tahu bahkan terlalu tinggi untuk mengenal rakyat jelata sepertimu. Tidak ada situasi atau takdir apapun yang mungkin mempertemukan kalian. Berhentilah berkhayal Baek, mungkin Chanyeol yang kau kenal adalah sopir taxi yang kebetulan kau tumpangi atau salah satu kakak kelas berandal yang ada di sekolahmu. Sedangkan Park Chanyeol yang ku kenal adalah seseorang yang berada dipuncak hirarki. Kau bahkan tidak sanggup untuk menatapnya.."_

...

Byun merasakan jantungnya berdebar setelah kebohongan yang lancar terucap dari bibirnya. Ia tidak sepenuhnya berbohong bukan? Ia memang mengenal Park Chanyeol lebih awal dari Byun Yejin meskipun belum terlalu lama. Semua yang mereka lewati bukankah layak disebut dengan kata banyak. Park Chanyeol bahkan membantunya, keluarganya dengan taruhan jatuh miskin setidaknya itu yang ia dengar.

Tapi sekarang ia tidak mengetahui keberadaan pria tinggi itu. Ditambah Yejin ingatkan juga dengan hubungan mereka yang berakhir setelah penolakan si mungil dan selamat jika seseorang mengingatkan Baekhyun dengan semua itu, orang tersebut sukses mendorong si mungil dititik akhir.

...

"Tuan muda ada yang ingin saya sampaikan." seseorang mengintrupsi pembicaraan Park Chanyeol yang sedang melakukan komunikasi international. Chanyeol melemparkan tatapan tajam namun hanya dibalas dengan senyuman kotak. Dia memutuskan sambungan setelah mengucapkan beberapa kalimat dalam bahasa planet yang tidak dimengerti.

"Apalagi sekarang Chen? Jika ini bukan hal yang penting akan kupenggal kepalamu." Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada datar meskipun kalimatnya penuh dengan ancaman. Pria yang dipanggil Chen hanya memberikan dengusan kesal. Chen boleh saja memberi sapaan hormat dan bahasa formal namun hubungan keduanya lebih seperti saudara.

"Ini tentang Byun Baekhyun. Seseorang melaporkan Baekhyun mendatangi EMPIRE dan mencari anda tuan muda." Chen memulai laporannya.

"Pertama hentikan kata tuan muda itu sangat mengganggu dan biarkan saja aku tidak memiliki urusan lagi dengannya." Ucap Park Chanyeol dengan nada malas, raut wajahnya sama sekali tidak berubah. Mungkin inilah hasil dari persahabatan Park Chanyeol dengan orang - orang yang berwajah datar lainnya. Lupakan hal tidak penting itu. Chen lebih tertarik dengan kata _biarkan_ yang mungkin memiliki lebih dari satu makna dalam kamus seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Baiklah hyung?" nada ragu terdengar dengan jelas.

"Kau boleh memanggilku seperti itu selama kita tidak berada di perusahaan atau dalam pertemuan formal." Benar mereka saat ini berada di mansion pribadi Park Chanyeol. Kediaman mewah nan megah, ohh apa bahasa yang lebih keren daripada itu elite? luxury?

"Chen ada seseorang yang menarik perhatian, Byun Yejin kakak kembar non identik Baekhyun. Ia gadis yang menarik. Byun Baekhyun sudah pernah bercerita secara singkat tentang Yejin padaku dan aku ingin kau mendongeng tentang Yejin, empat jam dari sekarang!" Chanyeol melirik arloji yang melingkar ditangan kirinya sebelum menatap Chen yang tampak bergegas keluar dari mansion tanpa pamit.

Chanyeol terkekeh mengabaikan sikap tidak sopan Chen yang pergi begitu saja. Dirinya yakin pria itu bahkan mengumpatinya dengan kata sialan atau makian sampah lainnya atas perintah seenaknya yang baru ia berikan. Tapi siapa yang berani berkata tidak jika Park Chanyeol berkata ia. Siapa yang tidak setuju jika pria tinggi itu mengatakan setuju. Park Chanyeol dengan kekuasaannya yang mengerikan namun tak tampak dipermukaan.

...

Bagi seorang Kim Jongdae atau yang lebih akrab disapa Chen menjadi asisten seorang Park Chanyeol terasa semakin berat setiap harinya. Menerima perintah yang kadang random terutama jika Park Chanyeol sedang tertarik terhadap sesuatu.

Mendongeng adalah kata lain dari memberi laporan hingga detail remehnya. Park Chanyeol benci keterlambatan bahkan jika itu hanya beberapa detik. Ia kadang bertindak dengan begitu arogan namun Chen sadar semua itu memiliki alasan yang kuat dan Chen hanya berharap sekarang Park Chanyeol juga memiliki alasan yang sama kuat atau penting selain kata tertarik yang juga memiliki banyak makna. Sial kenapa satu kata bisa berarti begitu banyak dalam kamus seorang Park Chanyeol.

...

Byun Baekhyun baru saja sampai diujung tangga terakhir untuk makan malam bersama ketika suara pamannya menghentikan langkah si mungil. "Ganti pakaianmu Baek, kita akan makan malam diluar."

"Oh kenapa mendadak? Tapi bibi tetap menyiapkan makan malam." Baekhyun bertanya dengan raut wajah bingung sebab dimeja makan beberapa hidangan sudah tertata rapi.

"Bibimu dan Yejin tidak ikut Baek. Hanya paman dan kau saja lagipula ini makan malam dengan salah satu investor." Kemajuan macam apa ini? Kenapa dirinya terlibat dengan urusan perusahaan sekarang? Apa ia patut bersyukur untuk semua ini?

"Kenapa kau melamun? Cepat ganti pakaianmu Baek." Suara pamannya membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun. Sementara bibinya dan Yejin nampak tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan mereka walaupun Baekhyun sempat menangkap tatapan simpati yang dilemparkan bibinya. Tapi untuk apa? Memangnya dia terkena musibah.

"Baiklah tunggu beberapa menit. Aku akan berganti." Baekhyun tidak memiliki pilihan bukan, entah ini awal yang baik ataupun sesuatu yang buruk ia tetap harus melakukannya.

Sekitar sepuluh menit Baekhyun turun dengan penampilan yang lebih rapi. Pakaian semi formal bagaimanapun ia tidak ingin terlihat begitu kaku namun juga tidak ingin dinilai lancang. Baekhyun juga menata rambutnya, ini makan malam dengan orang penting tentu saja harus rapi begitulah pemikiran sederhana si mungil.

"Paman tidak tahu jika kau semenarik ini Baek, seharusnya kau berpenampilan rapi sejak dulu itu akan mempermudah semuanya tapi tidak masalah belum terlambat." Baekhyun hanya memberikan dengusan tidak percaya sebagai jawaban. Mimpi apa ia semalam hingga pamannya memuji atau mungkin ada apa dengan hari ini?

...

Waktu yang mereka tempuh sekitar satu jam dan pamannya banyak memberikan wenjangan kepadanya tentang tidak boleh menyela pembicaraan seseorang dan dia harus menggangguk saja jika sang investor mengatakan sesuatu dan jangan memalukan keluarga. Baekhyun mengingat dengan jelas walaupun ia mendengarkan dengan setengah hati.

 _Viva_ _Polo_ entah ini hanya kebetulan atau memang takdir yang terjalin rumit. Baekhyun terdampar di restaurant yang sama dengan tujuan yang berbeda juga dengan orang yang berbeda. Kali ini dirinya tidak duduk ditempat makan biasa melainkan keruangan khusus sepertinya ruangan VIP. Seorang pria tinggi menyambut mereka dengan senyuman ramah.

"Tuan Hwang maaf atas keterlambatan ini dan membiarkan anda menunggu lama." Mereka saling berjabat tangan dengan basa - basi khas seorang pengusaha.

"Bukan masalah sama sekali tuan Byun dan inikah keponakan anda? Byun Baekhyun? Ia sangat menarik." Tuan Hwang mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Baekhyun. Kilatan yang aneh dimata pria itu sempat membuat Baekhyun tidak nyaman sebelum berganti dengan pandangan ramah.

"Benar saya Byun Baekhyun." Baekhyun mencoba memperkenalkan dirinya dengan ramah.

"Sudah jangan terlalu kaku, kita berbincang dengan santai saja." Tuan Hwang justru menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk duduk dikursi disampingnya sementara si mungil mencoba melepaskan tangannya yang dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari sang paman. Setelah beberapa detik akhirnya genggaman tangannya dilepas. Baekhyun menggosokkan tangannya pada ujung segitiga _table cloth_ jatuh menjuntai disamping meja. Jujur saja ia merasa jijik dengan sikap tidak sopan tuan Hwang.

"Ah maaf tuan Hwang sepertinya saya harus pergi ada beberapa hal yang harus saya urus. Tidak apa - apa bukan jika Baekhyun saja yang menemani anda makan malam." Sepertinya paman Byun berniat mengirim si mungil ke neraka.

Belum sempat Baekhyun menyampaikan penolakan tegasnya lantaran rasa terkejut pamannya sudah menghilang dibalik pintu. Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapan matanya kepada tuan Hwang, pandangan ramah tergantikan oleh kilatan mata mengerikan. Kilatan sebelumnya kembali dan Baekhyun begitu terlambat mengenalinya sebagai tatapan nafsu.

Byun Baekhyun baru saja akan berdiri untuk bergegas pergi sebelum tuan Hwang menggenggam tangannya dengan begitu erat dan menahan pundaknya.

"Kau mau kemana manis? Kita bahkan belum menikmati hidangan yang tersaji atau kau ingin langsung ke menu utama?" Ucapan khas pria bajingan mengalir lancar.

"Saya tidak memiliki waktu untuk hal tidak penting seperti ini." Baekhyun berusaha menahan tangan kirinya untuk tidak menampar pria tua dihadapannya.

Tuan Hwang tertawa mengerikan mendengar ucapan naif yang keluar dari bibir Baekhyun. "Tapi pamanmu memberikan waktumu untukku bukan hanya waktu tapi yang lainnya juga, kau mengerti maksudku bukan? Jika tidak, kita lebih baik mempratikkannya saja. Orang dewasa lebih menyukai praktik daripada penjelasan."

Tindakan tuan Hwang semakin kurang ajar saat ia justru menempelkan tangan kanan Byun Baekhyun kepipi berminyaknya sebelum mengecupnya dengan menjijikkan. Byun Baekhyun dengan gerak refleksnya meraih hidangan berkuah didepannya lalu melemparkannya dengan tangan kirinya kewajah tuan Hwang. Pria tua itu melepas genggaman tangannya dan Byun Baekhyun mendorong kursi hingga tuan Hwang jatuh.

"Pergilah ke Neraka!!" maki si mungil sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu. Beruntung baginya karena pintu tidak dikunci.

...

Wajah penuh kemarahan berganti dengan kesedihan yang begitu mendalam. Kekecewaan dan rasa jijik yang menyergapnya. Aliran dipipinya sengaja tidak ia hapus bukan untuk mencari perhatian walaupun pengujung lainnya sudah menatap kearahnya tapi ia merasa jijik dengan tangannya. Bayangan tentang apa yang baru saja ia alami masih terlintas segar dalam ingatannya.

Matanya yang berembun menjadikan pandangan tidak fokus dan berakhir dengan menabrak seseorang tepat dipintu keluar restaurant.

"Maaf aku, aku tidak sengaja." Ucap si mungil dengan suara serak dan kalimat yang kacau. Ia masih belum mendongakkan kepalanya sementara isakan demi isakan lolos dari bibirnya.

"Baek..." Suara dalam yang ia kenali. Seperti suara malaikat dalam hidupnya. Baekhyun mendongak dengan cepat. Dihadapannya pria yang ia cari beberapa waktu lalu pria yang menghilang begitu saja. Baekhyun tidak tahu apakah dirinya harus merasa lega atau mengutuk takdir yang mempertemukan mereka disaat yang tidak tepat.

Belum sempat ia mengatakan apapun seruan keras yang memanggil namanya membuat ia menoleh. Pria tua itu dan beberapa bodyguard berwajah sangar berjalan kearahnya.

Baekhyun dengan cepat menarik jas Park Chanyeol dengan tangan kirinya meraih atensi pria itu. "Tolong sembunyikan aku, tolong bawa aku pergi. Aku takut. Aku... Chan tolong.."

Chanyeol yang tidak memahami situasi hanya mengikuti ucapan si mungil. pria tinggi itu meraih tangan kanan Baekhyun, sebelum si mungil dengan cepat menjauhkannya sebagai gantinya ia menggengam tangan Chanyeol dengan tangan kirinya.

Chanyeol menyadari semua itu juga tangan kiri Baekhyun yang memerah dan terasa panas dalam genggamannya tapi tidak menanyakannya. Mereka tidak memiliki waktu untuk itu, Chanyeol memberi kode pengawalnya yang ternyata sudah menyebar dengan matanya sebelum menuntun Baekhyun ke parkir bawah tempat mobilnya.

"Chan, bisakah kita berlari." Suara parau dan isakan tangis si mungil masih setia mengiringi langkah mereka.

"Tenang saja mereka tidak akan mengejar kita Baek." Park Chanyeol melepas genggaman tangannya lalu berganti meraih bahu Baekhyun, merangkulnya. Saat itulah Chanyeol sadar bahwa tubuh Baekhyun bergetar. Sial apa saja yang pemuda itu lewati dalam waktu singkat hingga membuatnya berada dalam keadaan semenyedihkan ini.

Mereka sampai setelah berjalan kurang dari dua menit, yang justru Baekhyun rasakan selama berjam - jam. Chen yang duduk dikursi kemudi terkejut menyadari kehadiran tuan mudanya. Ia baru saja akan menyusul tapi sekarang atasannya berada didepannya dengan Byun Baekhyun yang menangis hingga wajahnya memerah. Chen bergegas membuka pintu dikursi penumpang. Baekhyun masuk lebih dulu sementara Chanyeol mengitari mobil dan masuk lewat pintu yang satunya. Chen masih berdiri diluar, ia sadar mereka berdua membutuhkan privasi.

"Baek apa yang terjadi?" Mereka duduk berhadapan. Tangisan si mungil belum mereda.

Chanyeol berusaha meraih tangan Baekhyun tapi si mungil kembali menjauhkannya. Chanyeol memberikan sedikit intimidasi dan pandangan penuh tanya untuk membuat Baekhyun berbicara.

"Aku takut kau jijik dengan tangan ku karena aku sendiri juga merasa jijik." Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar karena rasa takut.

Sial. Park Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun melewati sesuatu yang mengerikan dan ini pasti berkaitan dengan pria tua yang menyerukan nama pemuda mungil itu. Park Chanyeol bergegas menyelipkan tangannya kebawah lengan Baekhyun, mengangkat tubuh si mungil hingga duduk dipangkuannya. Isakan Baekhyun menjadi lebih keras dan memilukan ditelinga Park Chanyeol. Byun Baekhyun kemudian memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat seolah tidak ada hari esok, menyampaikan perasaan kalut yang menyanderanya.

"Katakan padaku Baek, apa yang ia lakukan padamu?" Park Chanyeol masih bisa berucap dengan lembut sementara emosinya sudah terbakar habis. Ia bersumpah akan melakukan sesuatu pada pria tua itu.

"Itu menjijikkan Chan, ia menggenggam tanganku lalu, lalu mengusapkan kepipi.. Ia juga mencium tanganku.. Chan aku jijik..." Baekhyun bercerita dengan kacau namun Chanyeol tetap mengerti. Park Chanyeol ingin mengumpat dan bertindak kasar tapi masih cukup sadar untuk tidak membuat si mungil merasa takut berlebih.

Satu hal yang tidak disangka pria tinggi itu ketika Baekhyun melepas pelukan eratnya lalu menatap tepat iris Park Chanyeol. "Apa aku semurahan itu Chan? Apa Karena itu paman melemparkan ku pada pria tua itu? Apa kau juga menganggap ku murah saat aku mengemis padamu Chan?"

Tatapan mata kosong, Baekhyun berada dipangkuannya namun jiwanya seolah menghilang ditelan ketakutan, kesedihan dan rasa rendah diri. Park Chanyeol tahu saat ini pembantahan seperti apapun atau pujian setinggi apapun tidak akan menyembuhkan harga diri dan perasaan Baekhyun yang terluka. Jiwa Baekhyun terguncang.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Park Chanyeol tidak pernah berhadapan dengan situasi semacam ini. Pria Park hanya mengikuti nalurinya ketika ia memutuskan menghapus aliran dipipi si mungil lalu meraih tangan kanannya yang menghasilkan pemberontakan yang justru diabaikan pria tinggi itu. Park Chanyeol mengenggam tangan si mungil semakin erat, mengusapkan kepipinya dan berakhir dengan mengecupnya lembut.

Pria Park melakukan hal yang sama persis dengan pria tua itu lakukan kepadanya hanya ada satu yang berbeda bukan kilatan nafsu tapi tatapan lembut namun tegas seolah memberi Baekhyun kekuatan untuk keluar dari kegelapan yang mengurung jiwanya. Menarik seluruh atensinya. Ketakukan, rasa rendah diri lenyap saat kalimat berikutnya meluncur dari bibir Park Chanyeol, "Jika kau semurah itu aku sudah menarik mu ke tempat tidur ku saat itu juga, tapi tidak aku lebih memilih mendengarkanmu, menanti setiap cerita yang mengalir dari bibirmu sembari berpikir apa yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu setelahnya. Karena kau istimewa. Kau dengan semua yang ada pada dirimu sebegitu berharga dimata ku Baek. Jadi berhenti menganggap dirimu rendah."

Tolong siapapun ucapkan selamat kepada seorang Park Chanyeol karena ia meraih jiwa Byun Baekhyun. Lebih dari semua itu Park Chanyeol sukses menjadikan dirinya pusat rotasi dari kehidupan Byun Baekhyun mulai detik ini.

Untaian kalimat Byun Baekhyun menjadi bukti yang menguatkan, "Apa tawaranmu masih berlaku Chan? Kau bilang kau bisa bertindak penuh sebagai waliku? Apa aku bisa mendapatkan tawaran itu kembali??"

...

Halo semuanya, pertama macchi ingin menyampaikan klarifikasi agar readernim tidak salah paham, macchi tidak berpuasa tapi macchi setulus hati memberi semangat untuk readernim yang berpuasa.

Kedua, akhirnya bisa menulis lebih panjang jadi permintaan readernim sudah terpenuhi yaa.

Sebenarnya macchi tidak ingin bersambung disini tapi scene berikutnya agak menjurus walaupun bukan "naena" jadi macchi cut itu untuk chapter berikutnya, mungkin macchi publish selepselepas puasa bagaimana?? Oh yaa terima kasih untuk support kalian semua. Macchi terharu. hug readernim..

Sincerely,

Macchiato Chwang


	8. Hands For Me

PLEASE SAVE ME

Character :

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Disclaimer :

I don't own the character but the story is mine

Macchiato Chwang proudly present

...

Seventh Chap - Hands for Me

...

Baekhyun tidak tahu bagaimana dirinya berakhir seperti ini. Duduk manis diatas ranjang Park Chanyeol dan mengenakan _piyama_ milik pria itu.

Seingat Baekhyun dirinya masih berada dimobil Chanyeol saat bertanya mengenai tawaran pria itu.

 _"Ah benar tawaran itu, Chanyeol belum menjawabnya.. Mungkin saja bantuan itu tidak berlaku lagi.."_

Byun Baekhyun dengan segala pemikiran buruknya. Oh anggap saja pria mungil itu tidak bisa berpikir dengan benar saat ini. Otaknya yang memang tumpul ditambah dengan kejadian buruk yang baru dialaminya tidak membantu apapun.

"Baek, kau baik?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol terkejut. Pria mungil itu bahkan tidak menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol, Baekhyun begitu sibuk dengan lamunannya.

"Baek.. Apa ada yang sakit?" Chanyeol menyentuh pipinya lembut. Tatapan mereka saling terpaut seolah mencari jawaban untuk pertanyaan yang bahkan tidak diketahui.

"Aku tidak tahu Chan." Balas si mungil bingung, Baekhyun masih terkejut dengan semuanya.

Pikirannya kembali melayang berandai-andai. Seandainya ia menerima tawaran Park Chanyeol dari awal dia tidak akan terjebak oleh pamannya. Dirinya tidak akan dilempar seperti jalang ketangan pria tua itu. Niat Baekhyun hanya ingin menyelamatkan sedikit harga dirinya yang tersisa namun justru berakhir di kubangan lumpur.

 _'SIALAN!!!'_ makinya dalam hati.

"Baek, hei sudah Baek tidak akan terjadi apapun. Semuanya sudah berlalu. Kau akan baik - baik saja disini - _bersamaku-_ " Baekhyun kembali berputar dengan pikiran egoisnya.

Tentu saja mudah bagi seorang Park Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu. Bukan ia yang mengalaminya, Oh memangnya siapa yang akan berani memperdaya Seorang Park bahkan hanya dengan tatapan tajamnya mampu membuat lawannya ketakutan. Namun Baekhyun kembali menepis pemikiran tersebut tidak ingin mengulang kesalahan untuk kedua kalinya hanya karena keegoisannya.

Mungkin bagi Byun Baekhyun, Chanyeol terlihat tenang saat ini namun sebenarnya Chanyeol lebih marah dari siapapun. Pemuda tinggi itu bahkan sudah bersumpah pada dirinya, ia akan menyelesaikan semuanya bahkan hingga setitik debu pun tak akan tersisa.

Pemuda bermarga Byun itu meremas ujung piyamanya dengan perasaan ragu, sementara tangan besar pria Park masih membelai wajahnya.

"Chan, apa yang kau katakan sebelumnya apa aku masih bisa mendapatkannya?" Keraguan jelas tersirat dari pertanyaan si mungil yang cenderung berbelit. Baekhyun hanya bingung bagaimana harus menyampaikannya.

"Kita akan membahasnya besok Baek saat kau sudah lebih tenang dan bisa berpikir dengan kepala dingin." Bohong, Park Chanyeol berbohong dibandingkan dengan Baekhyun mungkin kepalanya lah yang tidak bisa berpikir dingin, yah mungin saja ada kepulan asap tak terlihat diatas kepalanya.

Melihat raut ketakutan diwajah si mungil setelah mendengar jawabannya membuat Chanyeol menghela napas, Baekhyun menyadarinya namun sepertinya ia salah paham. Baekhyun mmengira Chanyeol terganggu karena terus-terusan menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Maaf Chan, aku tidak akan bertanya lagi." Kepala si mungil semakin tertunduk. Jadi seperti ini, hanya sampai disini uluran tangan seorang Park Chanyeol padanya. Baekhyun tidak memiliki hak untuk terus menuntut sedangkan Chanyeol tidak harus bertanggung jawab untuk dirinya. Baekhyun sadar hal itu lebih dari siapapun, tapi bagaimana ini Park Chanyeol adalah pusat rotasinya sekarang.

Chanyeol sepertinya paham akan pemikiran negatif Baekhyun. Pria tinggi itu menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. Mendekap si mungil dengan erat. Menyandarkan kepala si mungil didada bidangnya sementara tangannya menepuk punggung Baekhyun dengan dengan pelan menenangkan.

Tubuh Baekhyun gemetar dalam pelukan Park Chanyeol namun dia bahkan tidak dapat mengartikan perasaan itu, tidak paham dengan respon tubuhnya sendiri sementara ia hanya tau perasaan nyaman sekaligus takut. Dalam pelukan Park Chanyeol adalah hal ternyaman yang dirasakannya meskipun jantungnya seolah berpacu, berdetak dengan keras namun menyakitkan. Baekhyun tidak membohongi dirinya dengan dua hal berlawanan yang ia rasakan. Nyaman sekaligus takut, hangat namun menyakitkan karena sekali lagi kenyataan menamparnya, dirinya tidak memiliki apapun yang pantas untuk jatuh kepada seorang Park Chanyeol.

Aliran bening itu semakin deras, seiring dengan isakan Baekhyun yang semakin keras. Berulang kali bibir si mungil menggumamkan kata maaf entah untuk apa. Sementara Chanyeol hanya terdiam tidak berniat mengucapkan kata penenang seperti sebelumnya hanya pelukannya yang tidak melonggar menjadi bukti bahwa pikiran Chanyeol masih tertuju pada Byun Baekhyun.

Sepuluh menit yang berangsur menjadi tiga puluh menit saat akhirnya Byun Baekhyun jatuh tertidur dalam pelukan Park Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun dengan perlahan tidak ingin mengganggu tidurnya, lalu mencuri satu ciuman dari si mungil.

Park Chanyeol menutup pintu kamarnya dengan pelan, lalu mengambil ponsel disaku jasnya menekan speed dial nomor satu, hanya beberapa detik setelah panggilan diangkat seringai mematikan tersaji disudut bibir Park Chanyeol.

"Bereskan semuanya!"

...

 _Park Chanyeol hanya mengemudi dengan sebelah tangannya, sementara satu tangannya tetap mengelus kepala si mungil. Lain lagi dengan tangan Byun Baekhyun yang memegang erat ujung jas_ _Chanyeol seakan takut Chanyeol akan meninggalkannya sendiri. Isakan Baekhyun sudah berhenti sejak tadi namun Chanyeol dapat merasakan tangan pemuda itu masih bergetar._

 _Chanyeol menekan emosinya hingga batas terendah. Untuk pertama kalinya ia dapat menahan keinginannya, keinginan untuk berbalik ke VivaPolo dan menghajar tua bangka yang sudah melecehkan baekhyun. Jika Baekhyun kalap maka dirinyalah yang harus tenang._

 _"Baek, Hei Baekhyun-ah kita sudah sampai. Jangan melamun lagi." Park Chanyeol membawa kembali kesadaran Byun Baekhyun._

 _Chanyeol memilih membawa Baekhyun pulang ke mansion pribadinya. Dia tidak akan membawa Baekhyun ke rumah pamannya yang hampir sama seperti neraka bagi si mungil. Masih tidak ada respon dari si mungil, Chanyeol berusaha melepas genggaman tangan Baekhyun yang hanya dibalas gelengan kepala._

 _"Tidak apa - apa Baek, kita tidak pulang ke rumahmu tapi ke rumahku. Kau tidak perlu merasa takut." Chanyeol membuka pintu mobilnya untuk si mungil, meraih tangan Baekhyun lalu menuntunnya masuk._

 _Baekhyun hanya mengikuti apapun yang Chanyeol katakan. Pemuda itu membawa Baekhyun ke ruangan pribadinya._

 _"Baek, lebih baik bersihkan dirimu, kau bisa menggunakan pakaian ku sebagai pengganti." Chanyeol seolah berbicara dengan anak kecil._

 _Tahu dirinya tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban, pemuda itu memilih keluar, memberi Baekhyun ruang untuk dirinya sendiri. Hampir tiga puluh menit saat Chanyeol memutuskan kembali ke ruangannya untuk melihat keadaan Baekhyun. Semua diluar perkiraannya saat si mungil masih dalam posisi yang sama, duduk ditepi ranjang Park Chanyeol dengan kepala yang menunduk hingga menyentuh lututnya._

 _Entah berapa puluh kalimat makian yang ingin Chanyeol katakan namun harus ditahannya. Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun kecewa, bukan hanya karena ia merasa dilecehkan lebih kepada kenyataan bahwa pamannya adalah dalang dari semuanya. Seseorang yang dipercayai oleh orang tuanya. Chanyeol hanya tahu sebatas itu. Hal yang paling menyedihkan bagi si mungil sebenarnya kenyataan dimana Byun Yejin mungkin mengetahui hal ini mengingat pandangan kasihan kakak kembarnya sebelum ini._

 _Sialan!! Wanita itu tidak pantas disebut sebagai kakak._

 _Chanyeol menyerah dengan keterdiaman Baekhyun. Pemuda tinggi itu memilih menarik tangan si mungil, menuntunnya menuju_ _bathroom. Melepas satu persatu pakaiannya si mungil dengan kesabaran yang berada diambang batas. Chanyeol tahu sekarang bukan waktunya mengagumi tubuh pemuda manis itu tapi tetap saja pemandangan seindah itu terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan._

 _"hahahahaha.." Byun Baekhyun justru tertawa. Bukan jenis tawa yang menyenangkan lebih seperti tawa miris._

 _"Jadi kau juga tertarik dengan tubuhku Chan? Apa aku harus mebuka paha untukmu Chan? Seharusnya kau mengatakan sejak awal jadi kau tidak perlu melakukan banyak hal. Bagaimanapun aku tetap akan berakhir seperti ini bukan? Tidur dengan pria tampan mungkin lebih baik dibandingkan tua bangka itu."_

 _Secepat kedipan mata, Baekhyun menarik kerah kemeja Park Chanyeol agar pria tinggi itu menunduk. Menekan bibir tebal Chanyeol, memberi lumayan amatir selama beberapa detik sebelum Chanyeol melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Memberi sedikit jarak lalu menatap Baekhyun tajam. Baekhyun tidak tahu darimana dia bisa bertingkah layaknya jalang professional._

 _Dibandingkan marah dengan sikap Baekhyun yang diluar batas, dibandingkan dengan menuruti nafsunya untuk mengikuti permainan si mungil Chanyeol lebih memilih membantu Baekhyun membersihkan tubuhnya. Benar - benar hanya mandi meskipun Chanyeol harus menahan napasnya lebih sering._

 _"Maafkan aku Chan. Aku keterlaluan." bisik Baekhyun saat Chanyeol menggosok punggungnya._

 _"Jangan bertingkah seperti itu lagi. Itu bukan Baekhyun ku. Baekhyun adalah pemuda keras kepala yang selalu menjaga harga dirinya." Sebut saja Chanyeol munafik karena sejatinya Chanyeol adalah lelaki brengsek yang tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang menguntungkannya. Tapi Byun Baekhyun juga membuat Chanyeol merasakan hal yang berbanding terbalik. Disatu sisi Park Chanyeol ingin menjaganya tapi disisi lain Chanyeol tidak memungkiri bahwa dirinya ingin merusak pemuda manis itu bahkan saat pertama kali tatapan mereka bertemu._

TBC

Hallo Macchi is back. Masih adakah yang ingat random fic ini? Pertama macchi ngin minta maaf karena ingkar janji. terakhir kali macchi bilang update setelah puasa tapi macchi kehilangan feel jadi tidak bisa menulis kelanjutannya dan ponsel macchi juga rusak setelahnya.

Kedua macchi juga bilang ingin membuat scene yang agak menjurus tapi ternyata macchi belum bisa. sekali lagi macchi minta maaf. Macchi harap masih ada yang mau membaca fic ini. Jujur macchi merasa chap ini tidak begitu memuaskan.

Macchi bener" ngucapin terima Kasih untuk readernim yg sudah meninggalkan jejaknya.. See you next chap muachh..

With Love,

Macchiato Chwang


	9. Beginning

PLEASE SAVE ME

Cast :

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Disclaimer :

I don't own the character but the story is mine.

Macchiato Chwang proudly present

...

Eight Chap - Beginning

...

Baekhyun berakhir duduk disebuah ruangan seperti ruangan introgasi ya Baekhyun berakhir di kantor polisi. Tenang saja bukan sebagai tersangka suatu kasus melainkan pamannya yang entah terlalu licik atau terlalu bodoh melaporkan menghilangnya Baekhyun setelah insiden di _Viva Polo_ ke polisi. Tentu saja dengan sedikit keterangan palsu.

Ajaib sekali setelah itu kediaman Park Chanyeol langsung menerima telepon dari kepolisian dan disinilah Baekhyun berakhir memberi sedikit keterangan didampingi pengacara Chanyeol, Kim Yesung. Jika seseorang bertanya mengapa bukan pria Park yang mendampingi Baekhyun maka jawabannya pria itu pergi begitu saja setelah menerima telepon dari kepolisian entahlah mungkin urusan bisnis atau apapun itu.

Pemuda itu menatap jengah pada pamannya yang tengah berakting menyedihkan seolah dia kehilangan dirinya yang diculik orang tak dikenal. Begitulah laporan pamannya. Sudah berapa kali pemuda itu mengatakan muak atas sikap pamannya.

"Baekhyun-ah apakah kau baik - baik saja? Paman panik sekali malam itu saat kau menghilang." Paman Byun menggenggam tangan si mungil erat dengan ekspresi menyedihkan.

"pembual." Lirih si mungil yang hanya dapat didengar oleh dirinya.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kesudut lain dimana Kim Yesung sedang sibuk menjawab pertanyaan dari petugas dengan wajah datar namun tangannya mengepal erat. Baekhyun tahu itu berarti pertanda buruk.

Firasatnya benar saat seorang petugas menghampiri dirinya dan mengatakan bahwa ia bisa pulang dengan pamannya.

Byun Baekhyun menatap penuh harap kearah Kim Yesung namun pengacara Chanyeol itu justru memalingkan wajahnya enggan menatap si mungil.

 _"Sialan dimana sebenarnya Park Chanyeol saat ini?"_

...

 _Suara deringan telepon membangunkan Baekhyun dari tidurnya. Pemuda itu mengumpat dalam hatinya. Ia dan Chanyeol baru tidur beberapa jam setelah melalui kejadian tak menyenangkan. Setelah perdebatan panjang sebelumnya dan pembicaraannya yang tak pernah berujung mereka memutuskan menyudahi dan memilih beristirahat._

 _Baekhyun melirik jam dinding besar di kamar Chanyeol. Ya mereka tidur bersama hanya tidur tanpa tambahan kegiatan apapun. Semalam setelah semuanya Chanyeol memeluknya dengan erat hingga dia tertidur bahkan sampai pagi ini tangan pria itu masih melingkar erat dipinggangnya. Chanyeol tampak tidak peduli dengan deringan ponselnya namun Baekhyun jelas merasa terganggu._

 _"Chan, bangunlah ponsel mu terus berbunyi. Kau harus mengangkat panggilan itu." Baekhyun mengguncang tubuh Chanyeol setelah sebelumnya mencoba melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol namun tak berhasil._

 _"Biarkan saja Baek aku tidak peduli." Chanyeol berucap acuh dengan mata yang masih terpejam._

 _"Tapi aku yang terganggu Chan. Jawab panggilan itu terlebih dahulu." Baekhyun masih berusaha membujuk pria Park._

 _"Sial!! Pengganggu.." Chanyeol meraih_ _ponselnya._

 _Baekhyun memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi Chanyeol. Baekhyun tahu hal buruk pasti akan terjadi. Dia hanya berharap dirinya tidak ada hubungannya. Namun Baekhyun kembali menelan kekecewaan untuk kesekian kalinya karena dirinya object utama hal buruk itu._

 _"Baek cepat mandi dan ganti pakaianmu lalu pergi ke kantor polisi. Yesung akan mengantarmu dia akan sampai dalam satu jam." Chanyeol berucap dingin tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari ponselnya seperti hendak melakukan panggilan lagi. Sementara Baekhyun hanya memandangnya takut sekaligus penuh tanya._

 _"Ada apa Chan? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" Baekhyun berujar pelan kepalanya tertunduk dengan jemari tangan yang saling meremas._

 _"Iya dan paman mu semakin menambah masalah." Tangan Chanyeol mengepal erat tampak menahan emosinya._

 _"Lalu kau? kenapa bukan kau yang pergi bersama ku? Mengapa Yesung Hyung?" Baekhyun menyuarakan protesnya dengan berani._

 _"Aku sibuk Baek, pekerjaan ku bukan hanya mengurusmu." Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi._

 _Perkataan Chanyeol benar - benar menusuk. Inilah kalimat yang paling menyakitkan yang pernah Baekhyun dengar dari Chanyeol. Mengapa pemuda itu harus mengatakan kalimat itu? Tidak apa - apa jika Chanyeol mengatakan dirinya sibuk namun mengatakan bahwa pekerjaannya bukan hanya mengurusi si mungil membuat dirinya sadar ia hanya beban dan perasaan terbuang kembali hadir._

 _Baekhyun menghapus air matanya. Benar Chanyeol memiliki banyak hal lain yang harus dilakukan. Kenapa Baekhyun harus merasa penting dan menjadi prioritas hanya karena Chanyeol selalu mengulurkan tangan padanya? Baekhyun menghela napas dalam sebelum dirinya sempat menjawab Chanyeol kembali menambahi, "Kau tahu pembicaraan ini tak akan pernah ada akhirnya Baek?"_

 _Benar sekali lagi semua ucapan Chanyeol adalah kebenaran yang menyakiti Baekhyun. Perdebatan ini takkan ada akhirnya bahkan setelah beberapa babak. Awalnya Baekhyun kira semuanya akan berakhir saat Chanyeol memberi bantuan namun ia sepenuhnya salah. Karena itu Baekhyun hanya menjawab, "Kau benar maaf karena selalu merepotkanmu Park Chanyeol - ssi."_

 _Baekhyun bergegas ke kamar mandi setelah menghapus air matanya lagi. Dirinya akan tetap menjadi lelaki cengeng jika dihadapkan dengan Park Chanyeol._

 _Karena Park Chanyeol tidak akan memberi jawaban yang jelas._

 _Karena dirinya yang terus berharap pada pria tinggi itu._

 _Dan semua itu tidak akan berakhir._

...

Suara tamparan terdengar dengan keras dari dalam mobil. Baekhyun menyentuh kedua pipinya sambil meringis pelan.

Sakit dan perih itulah yang pemuda mungil itu rasakan. Pamannya menampar Baekhyun sebanyak dua kali saat mereka baru masuk mobil. Namun rasa sakit dipipinya tidaklah sebanding dengan hati dan psikisnya.

"Dasar anak tidak tahu diuntung. Kami susah payah menjagamu dan yang kau lakukan hanya membuat kekacauan dan mempermalukan keluarga. Apa kau tidak tahu apa itu balas Budi hah?" Mata paman Byun melotot tajam.

"Balas Budi? Paman yang tidak tahu balas Budi disini. Mengelola perusahaan keluarga ku dan membuatnya dalam masalah. Mencoba melemparkan keponakanmu sendiri kepada tua bangka dengan imbalan uang. Apakah kau masih layak disebut manusia?" Paman Byun mencoba menampar Baekhyun lagi namun kali ini Baekhyun berhasil menangkisnya. Sebenarnya si mungil bukan pemuda lemah dan tertindas dia hanya menjadi lemah dihadapan Park Chanyeol.

"Perusahaan keluargamu? Omong kosong macam apa yang kau katakan Baek? Yejin yang nantinya menjadi pemilik semuanya? Kau bukan apa - apa Baek. Apa kau masih tidak sadar juga dengan posisimu dikeluarga Byun? Berhentilah berkhayal anak muda. Kau tidak lebih dari parasit." Paman Byun memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Eoh tapi parasit ini yang menyelamatkan perusahaan sebelumnya memangnya anda pikir suntikan dana datang dari langit atau dari Yejin yang diberkati?" Baekhyun tidak tahan lagi, kali ini dia akan mengungkapkan semuanya.

"Hahahaha sepertinya kau terlalu banyak berkhayal Baekhyun, usaha apa yang telah kau lakukan sampai menyebut dirimu yang menyelamatkan perusahaan?" Paman Byun sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah mempercayai ucapan keponakannya.

"Orang yang memberi bantuan adalah kenalanku kami bersahabat." Baekhyun enggan menyebutkan nama Chanyeol jadi dia menyebut sahabat jika memang hubungan mereka bisa disebut sahabat.

"Siapa kenalanmu hah? Oh apa seorang pengusaha tua kaya? Jika itu aku bisa percaya, tapi kenapa kau kabur kemarin dan membuatku malu bukankah rekan bisnis ku kemarin juga kaya Baek?" Baekhyun terkejut dengan ucapan pamannya bukankah itu menyiratkan dirinya seolah jalang. Pamannya benar - benar kejam tapi apa yang dilakukannya kemarin jauh lebih kejam.

"Tunggu sampai orang tua ku tahu semua yang anda lakukan." Baekhyun bersumpah dia akan memberitahu semua yang terjadi pada orang tuanya.

"Orang tuamu tidak akan mempercayai ucapan anak pengacau sepertimu. Mulai sekarang kau tidak diizinkan keluar hingga aku merancang pertemuan ulang dengan tuan Hwang, jadilah anak baik turuti semua perintah tuan Hwang dan buat dirimu berguna. Jika kau membuat kekacauan aku pastikan kau akan berakhir di neraka Baekhyun!" Baekhyun tidak menjawabnya, buat apa semakin ia mendengar suara pamannya hatinya semakin sakit yang harus dia pikirkan sekarang hanya bagaimana caranya menghubungi orang tuanya.

...

Paman Byun menyeret Baekhyun kedalam rumahnya. Baekhyun hanya membiarkan saja. Pemuda itu sudah terlalu putus asa hanya untuk memberontak. Sementara bibi Byun dan Yejin tampak tidak ingin membantunya.

"Tunggu sebentar biarkan aku bicara dengan Yejin." Baekhyun tidak tahu darimana dia mendapatkan ketenangan dalam suaranya disaat situasi begitu sulit.

"Baik karena aku masih berbaik hati kuberikan waktu sepuluh menit sang jangan mencoba untuk kabur." Paman Byun bukannya tidak tahu Baekhyun pasti akan membujuk Yejin untuk menghubungi orang tua mereka hanya saja dia yakin Yejin tidak akan menuruti Baekhyun.

...

"Hubungi ayah dan ibu noona. Katakan apa yang paman lakukan aku tidak ingin berakhir seperti sampah noona. Kali ini tolong bantu aku. Setidaknya noona bisa melakukan sesuatu." Untuk pertama kalinya semenjak Baekhyun ingat dirinya memanggil Yejin dengan sebutan noona.

Byun Yejin mengalihkan tatapannya dari adik kembarnya. Baekhyun merasa dejavu sikap kakaknya sama dengan sikap Yesung saat di kantor polisi sama juga dengan sikap Chanyeol tadi pagi yang lebih buruk orang tuanya juga melakukan hal yang sama saat meninggalkan mereka pada keluarga pamannya. Baekhyun harap dirinya salah mengartikan sikap Yejin. Sepertinya si mungil terlalu banyak berharap hari ini.

"Aku tidak bisa membantumu Baek, banyak hal yang masih harus aku kejar, jika aku menghubungi orang tua kita atau membantumu pergi dari sini paman tidak akan membiarkanku Baek. Kau mungkin tidak tahu seberapa buruk situasi ayah dan ibu mungkin mereka bahkan tidak mampu membeli tiket untuk pulang ke Korea." Byun Yejin menjawab semuanya, mematahkan harapan adik kembarnya.

"Apa kau setega itu noona. Aku masih adikmu meskipun kita mempunyai hubungan yang buruk dan lagi seberapa buruk orang tua kita hingga tidak bisa membantu anaknya hah? Apa maksudmu ayah dan ibu tidak menyayangi ku?" Yejin hanya menghela napasnya.

"Yaa! aku memang setega itu. Kau pikir orang tua kita menangani perusahaan yang mengalami krisis? Perusahaan kita disana sudah jatuh Baek. Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan Baek." Yejin membalikkan tubuhnya meninggalkan adiknya dalam kesendirian. Baekhyun hanya tidak menyadari tepat setelah itu aliran bening mengalir dipipi kakaknya.

 _"Orang tua kita sangat menyayangimu Baek. Jika aku memiliki kesempatan yang lain aku pasti akan membantumu Baek tapi aku bahkan tidak bisa membantu diriku sendiri Baek. Apa yang harus ku lakukan. Baekhyun-ah aku harap persaudaraan kita tidak berakhir disini tapi jika ini adalah akhirnya aku harap kau akan baik - baik saja hingga aku bisa mengucapkan maaf padamu. Maaf untuk meninggalkanmu disaat yang buruk ini. Maaf untuk semua kenangan dan ingatan buruk yang kita lalui."_

...

Baekhyun tidak ingat berapa lama ia menyesali semuanya. Menyesali dirinya yang bodoh, menyesali takdir buruk yang menimpanya. Sebentar lagi ia akan berakhir menjadi jalang. Dia ingin mengakhiri semuanya tapi terlalu takut. Dia masih ingin menikmati dunia ini. Menikmati masa mudanya dengan kebebasan sama seperti remaja lainnya tanpa harus memikirkan banyak hal. Tapi semuanya hanya angan si mungil. Semuanya terlalu jauh untuk digapai oleh si mungil Byun Baekhyun.

Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun. Ia masih mengingat dengan jelas pemilik suara ini, Kim Yesung pengacara Park Chanyeol. Dia ada disini, di rumah pamannya.

"Apa aku akan selamat tuan Kim?" kalimat pertama yang ia ucapkan ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka memperlihatkan wajah datar Kim Yesung.

"Tentu saja. Kau sudah mengemasi semua pakaianmu?"

"Eoh? Aku tidak tahu tuan Kim akan kembali membantu ku." Baekhyun tampak kebingungan.

"Sepertinya kau melupakan perkataan Chanyeol. Lupakan tentang pakaian kau tidak membutuhkannya. Ayo pergi dari sini." Yesung menarik tangan Baekhyun.

"Berhenti disana! Siapa kau berani membawa keponakan ku. Aku adalah wali hukum dari Baekhyun." Paman Byun tidak terima dengan tindakan Yesung.

"Bukankah itu sudah berlalu beberapa jam yang lalu tuan Byun? Aku rasa anda tidak buta untuk membaca surat kuasa yang ditanda tangani oleh orang tua Byun Baekhyun." Baekhyun kembali menunjukkan map yang dipegangnya.

"Itu semua palsu aku akan menuntutmu."

"Silahkan, sebaliknya saya juga akan mengungkapkan semua kejahatan anda selama ini tuan Byun, sampai jumpa di pengadilan."

"Ayo Baek!" sekali lagi Kim Uesung menarik tangan Baekhyun.

"Selamat tinggal neraka." Baekhyun masih sempat mengucapkan kalimat itu sesaat setelah pandangannya bertemu dengan Yejin. Baekhyun hanya tidak tahu apakah dia benar - benar keluar dari neraka yang dibuat pamannya atau kembali masuk ke neraka yang lain tapi sekarang baginya tidak ada tempat yang lebih buruk dibandingkan tempat yang baru saja ditinggalkannya. Baekhyun hanya melewatkan satu hal kecil dimana gerakan bibir kakaknya yang seolah meminta tolong padanya. Keadaan menjadi berbalik.

...

Hai Macchi is back with new chapter. Is been awhile right? Sekali lagi macchi mengucapkan terimakasih untuk semua yang meluangkan waktu membaca fic ini. Maaf masih ada typo dsb.

See you in next chapter. Hug and kiss readersnim.


End file.
